Corinne Cassiopea Malfoy
by micaelamg
Summary: Corinne es hija de Draco y Hermione, pero solo conoce su lado amoroso y protector hasta que por un giratiempos roto llega a la época en la que no podían ni verse y tendrá que cursar con ellos y lograr que surja el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Solo a mí podía pasarme**

 _Corinne era una bruja que se consideraba afortunada, con sus padres que la adoran dos hermanos penosamente insoportables y también podía decirse que aparte de ser inteligente había ganado la lotería genética, era bonita, creció escuchándolo, pero nunca sacó provecho de ello. Estaba en su último año en Hogwarts, en la casa de Slyterin, era premio anual y estudiaba sin descanso para sus últimos exámenes, por lo que un día de tan distraída en los libros, se le hizo tarde para la clase._

Corinne

Después de leer un párrafo muy interesante del libro de pociones curativas levanté la vista pensando en donde podría conseguirse escamas de pez escarlobuto, sonaba difícil de encontrar... cuando fijé mi vista en el pasillo noté que no había nadie.  
-No puede ser- _hablo sola en voz alta a veces -_ es tarde.  
Voy a llegar tarde a Runas Antiguas, a menos que... use el giratiempos de mamá. Decidido, voy a usarlo de nuevo, tengo que buscar un lugar vacío para ponerlo en funcionamiento, entonces me voy al baño de Mirtle, pero como no podía ser tan fácil...  
Audrie venía con dos tontas tras ella directamente hacia mi.  
\- oh esto sí que no me lo esperaba, miren chicas la estrella se encuentra entre nosotras.  
-Audrie por favor, ya no me adules que me sonrojare.  
\- muérete estúpida- _y diciendo esto, Audrie la empujó y ella cayó por falta de estabilidad. Cuando reaccionó, Audrie había visto en el piso el giratiempos y sin mas miramientos lo pisó._  
 _-_ Ups Sorry... Vamos chicas, se me hace tarde.

Noo estúpida Audrie, ahora ¿qué le voy a decir a mamá?

Lo que Corinne no tuvo en cuenta era mucho mas problemático que el hecho de tener que contárselo a su madre.  
En un segundo sintió el suelo desvanecido y cayó fuertemente en el mismo suelo en el que estaba recién...  
EL MISMO NO? O no, ese anciano que se acerca no es Dumbledore? Necesito decir que ya está muerto? A menos que... oh no, volví muy al pasado.

No puede ser, es verdad, ese anciano es Dumbledore.

-Jovencita, al parecer esta llegando tarde a clases, ¿Está usted bien o necesita ayuda?

-Mas bien necesito ayuda, ¿En que año estamos profesor?

-1995 señorita, me sorprende una pregunta tan poco usual.

-Créame que esto lo sorprenderá más, tuve un pequeño inconveniente y mi giratiempos está roto, vengo de 2015.

-Oh, interesante, muy interesante, ¿sus padres se encuentran aquí? Su rostro me es familiar.

 _Corinne se removió nerviosa, ya que sabía que en el pasado sus padres eran enemigos declarados públicamente y por ello en su tiempo aún salían en los periódicos y a ella en el colegio las odiosas le decían despectivamente "la estrella". Muy bien, se lo diría, necesitaba ayuda y además era Dumbledore, su madre le había dicho que era un gran mago y un hombre muy bueno que ayudó cuanto pudo al tío Harry. Su padre sólo le había dicho que era un viejo chiflado._

 _-_ Mis padres, profesor, son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-Eso explica el cabello del color de su padre y la textura de su madre. Muy bien, debe regresar pero aún no sabemos como, tomará algo de tiempo señorita...

-Corinne Cassiopea Malfoy, director.

-De la casa de Slytherin por lo que veo, ¿que le parece si se presenta ante nosotros contándonos un poco del futuro?

-Oh no, yo no lo creo, mis padres se degollarían mutuamente sin darse la posibilidad de conocerse, no puedo hacer eso.

-Muy bien, puede tener razón, por lo que ¿Que le parece si toma sus clases normalmente en el año y casa que se encuentra en su presente? De esa manera no perderá clases con este contratiempo.

-Si, así no me atrasaré en el estudio de mis éxtasis.

-Entonces busquemos a la profesora McGonagal para pulir detalles.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿La señorita Granger? ¿Mi mejor alumna?

\- Así es, ella es mi madre, a propósito ella también dice que usted fue su ejemplo en la escuela.

-Tienes sus ojos.

-Sí profesora.

-Está bien, es una locura pero lo intentaremos, a partir de ahora serás Corinne Strafacchio y vienes de Italia.

-Ok, Strafacchio.

-Continuarás en Slytherin, alguna compañera en preferencia para compartir habitación?

-Si, la tia Pansy Weasley, digo Parkinson.

-Parece que me daré más de una sorpresa en el futuro... muy bien, mañana comienza señorita Strafacchio, hoy dormirá en la sala de Menesteres y la presentaremos en el próximo desayuno.

...al otro día en el desayuno...

Me encontraba muy nerviosa, sabía que esto sería extraño, mamá saliendo con el tío Ron y Papá alardeando de nuestro apellido, pero si lo planeaba bien hasta podría amigarlos acá y Scorpius nacería antes, ya que no tardarían tanto en hacer las pases fuera del colegio. Muy bien, estoy entrando, McGonagal ya esta hablando, increíble estoy llegando tarde a mi propia presentación.

-...Una alumna que viene de Italia, la señorita Corinne Strafacchio, pase por favor usaremos el sombrero seleccionador.  
 _Camino derecho hasta ese asiento con el asqueroso sombrero en él McGonagal lo pone sobre mi cabeza y ni siquiera lo llega a soltar cuando éste grita..._

-Slytherin!

-Muy bien, a su mesa señorita Strafacchio.

En ese momento me atreví a levantar la vista, miré a mamá que me miraba con intriga al parecer y luego me dirigí hacia papá aunque claro, a dos lugares de distancia para no confundir los tantos porque sabía muy bien que podía meter la pata hablándole con completa normalidad. Finalmente terminé sentada al lado del tío Blaise, si a casi todos ellos les digo tíos porque son de la familia y prácticamente son hermanos de papá y mamá.

-Así que tú vienes de Italia -me dijo el tío Blaise, oh no, olvide que el sí viene de Italia-.

-Mmm si, soy Corinne.

-Yo también vengo de allí, soy Blaise, ellos Theo, Draco, Pansy y Daphne.

-Disculpa, pero no me suena tu apellido- comento Daphne- ¿Cuales son sus raíces?

-No lo se, nunca tuve curiosidad sobre eso.

-Mmm tal vez tu nombre completo nos de una pista- dijo la tía Pansy, era tan inoportuna a veces-.

-Corinne Cassiopea Mal...Strafacchio- me voltee a tiempo para ver como papá abría los ojos pausadamente y luego de unos momentos vuelve a la normalidad.

-No, ni idea

-Tampoco yo

-De todas maneras bonito nombre Corinne.

-Gracias Daphne.

-Que materia tienes ahora?

-Pociones

-Cierto, con Sluhorn y los estúpidos grífindor.

-Bien, todos vamos al mismo lugar entonces- esa fue la primera vez que su padre habló.

 _Muy bien ahora todos caminamos a pociones, esta promete ser una clase interesante..._


	2. Clase de pociones, una verdadera fiesta

Luego de caminar todos juntos con papá, Pansy, Blaise, Theo y Daphne, llegamos a la clase, el profesor aún no había entrado y nos ubicamos en las mesas del fondo, ya estaba mamá con los tíos Harry y Ron en las mesas por delante de nosotros, estábamos divididos en dos mesas y ellos ocupaban una.

En un momento en que me descuidé, mi padre le llamó la atención a mi madre de una manera que yo no catalogaría de agradable precisamente.

-Hey sangre sucia, por qué no dejas de mirar a Cassiopea? Es Slytherin, ni siquiera puedes mirarla.

-Púdrete Malfoy y su nombre, por lo que he entendido, es Corinne, no Cassiopea- dijo Hermione que moría de curiosidad por la chica nueva, más que nada porque le recordaba a alguien y llevaba el nombre que ella planeaba ponerle a su futura hija. Y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendole a esa extraña que le caía bien sin haber cruzado palabras por mas que estuviera con el grupo del hurón.

-De hecho ambos son mis nombres- contestó Corinne sonriendole con gusto a su madre- soy Corinne Cassiopea Strafaccio, mucho gusto mad... Madie- oh rayos, que cerca estuvo de decirle madre.

Hermione tomó su mano dudosamente para luego aclararle su nombre.

-En realidad, no es Madie, soy Hermione Jean Granger, un placer.

-Oh, lo siento, supuse por alguna razón que era tu nombre.

-Cassiopea, por favor, deja de hablar con la plebe- le dijo Draco-.

-Lo siento, de nuevo, pero soy nueva y quiero ser agradable con todos- dije sonriendo a mamá, en tanto Theo nos miraba con curiosidad, siempre me asombró la personalidad de mi tío-.

-Muy bien, supongo que nos veremos luego Corinne- dijo Hermione ya volteando a su asiento de nuevo-.

-Claro Hermione- contesté cortesmente-.

Definitivamente había empezado con el pié derecho la relación con mi madre, eso era bueno, aunque mi padre tenía la cara de pocos amigos que ponía siempre que se enteraba de que algún chico me atraía.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué te pusiste a hablar con Granger? Cassiopea, te aclararé los tantos, me agradas, eres bonita y puede que inteligente, no estaría mal que te unas a nuestro grupo de élite, pero no puedes estar en ambos bandos, o te juntas con la sangre sucia, o lo haces conmigo, pero no puedes estar en medio, recuérdalo.

En eso entró Slughorn...

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy trabajaremos en una poción difícil, será en grupos de tres y los armaré de acuerdo a sus capacidades.

-Señor Zabinni con la señorita Weasley y la señorita Greengrass (Ginny ya está haciendo 7º y los otros chicos están recursando el año ya que es después de la guerra).

-Señor Malfoy con las señoritas Granger y Strafaccio, veremos como se desenvuelven juntos.

-Señores Potter y Weasley con la señorita Parkinson.

-Señor Nott con las señoritas Pattil y Brown.

-¿Qué? esto no puede ser en serio, Cassi, ¿que haces?- dijo Malfoy-.

-Voy al baño- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para escapar y poder pensar ya una estrategia para unir a mis padres.

Cuando desaparecí mi madre se acercó a nuestra mesa acompañada de las miradas de advertencia de mis tíos que esperaban a Pansy en su mesa.

Cuando volví los encontré prácticamente trabajando juntos, papá señalaba algo del libro a mamá, pero cuando me acerque ya parecía mas creíble...

-Ves estúpida? Hay que agregar las plumas.

-Estúpido tú y aquí dice luego de romper en hervor, no al instante de poner las salamandras.

-Hasta que llegas Cassiopea, ¿acaso esperas que yo haga el trabajo solo con este monstruo?

-Que sucede?- les pregunté mirándolos como a dos chiquillos-.

-Hace todo mal- dijeron ambos al unísono mirándome, pero yo no pude aguantar la risa y me eché a reir como loca, no podía parar, eran tan graciosos. Ellos me quedaron viendo con muy mala cara.  
-Muy bien ya que es tan gracioso terminas tu con ella- le dijo Draco cansado de su risa.  
-No, espera pa... Draco !  
-Déjalo, estaremos mejor solas y podemos decir que ya hizo su parte.  
-No me parece bien- dije yo algo confusa-.  
-Granger, se te olvidó mencionar que de aquí tengo una perfecta vista de tu trasero, al menos sirves para verte porque ni con un imperio te tocaría.  
-Cállate hurón y no mires mi trasero, pervertido!- dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada-.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa cercana, Blaise contemplaba a la comadreja menor, era la primer Weasley que veía que no le quedaba mal su color de cabello, no le quedaba nada mal... tampoco le quedaban mal las delanteras, ¿desde cuando las tenía? ¿Donde quedó esa niña asexuada y bruta que jugaba quiddich? Un momento, ella es un año menor, ¿que hacía allí?

-Hey, mini-weasley ¿que haces aquí? Tu eres menor.

-Vaya pero que observador eres Zabinni, tal vez con eso pases de año. Pero para que sumes sabiduría te contestaré, con la guerra del año pasado todos los de séptimo tuvieron la peor educación de 7º año en todo Hogwarts y por eso repites, pero yo si curse mi sexto año, y pasé así que ya puedo estar aquí, ah y no olvides retorcida serpiente que me llamo Ginebra para ti, nada de mini-weasley.

-¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar? Slughorn ya nos está mirando- dijo Daphne-.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres tener un nombre especial para mi?, a partir de ahora eres "peliroja"- dijo el tío Blaise guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, y ella se ruborizó pero contestó mordazmente-.

-Piérdete Zabinni.

...En la mesa de adelante...

-Córranse inútiles, ¿No ven que no entro?- dijo Pansy con molestia metiéndose entre Harry y Ron-.

-Tenías lugar en la esquina Parkinson, agradece que no somos como el hurón y no insultamos a las mujeres- dijo Harry-.

-Ya quisieran ser como el, así de sexy y musculoso.

-Oh de eso no nos hace falta nada, créeme- le dijo Ron acercándose a ella, que tuvo que hiperventilar ya que Ron si era musculoso, alto y contra todo pronóstico... sexy

-Por favor crece, estúpido pobretón- le dijo Pansy con sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ni modo, están uno peor que el otro, yo quiero trabajar, si van a coquetear aléjense- dijo Harry-.

-No estoy coqueteando Harry, sabes que soy así, empecemos, probablemente Parkinson arruine la poción.

...En la última mesa al fondo Theo se preguntaba por qué Merlín se ensañó con él, no podía ni pensar de tanto escuchar a esas dos cotorras que le hacían perder la paciencia y también echaban a perder la poción, pero hoy no tenía ganas de luchar contra la corriente, que hicieran lo que quisieran, Slughorn lo tenía para el descarte. Quería paz, y en ese momento se acordó de algo, de alguien...

-Flashback-

Theo se había levantado temprano ese sábado para leer un libro muy pesado al aire libre antes de que se paseen todos los alumnos por ahí fuera, pero no le salió como esperaba, a la orilla del lago negro vio una cabellera rubia larga que bailaba descalza, en ese momento la identificó era la lunática, aunque el no la llamaba así. Lo más extraño, aparte de ella, es que lo hizo sonreír, después del verano en la mansión con su padre, el verano mas horrible hasta ahora, y ella, con su baile loco lo hizo sonreír, le transfirió su paz, y se quedó mirándola hasta que ella terminó su baile y al pasar por su lado de regreso al castillo lo saludó.

-Adios Theodore Nott.

Si, ese sábado Theo iría al lago negro, necesitaba algo de paz, pero esta vez la saludaría de regreso.

En tanto Theo soñaba despierto con una rubia de ojos celestes, tocó sin querer el trasero de Lavander, que gritó exageradamente y golpeó a Blaise que revolvía la poción herviente y se la volcó en los pies a Ginny, que se hizo para atrás golpeando a Daphne que cayó en brazos de Harry, quien la miró sorprendido y ella se ruborizó.

Draco se reía a carcajadas desde una esquina apoyado contra la pared y Hermione decidió divertirse a su costa, por lo que le arrojó una rana disecada y cuando el volteó ella miró a Ron, que justo llegó a ver la rana caer en el hombro de Malfoy y no pudo no reírse, como Corinne que jamás se había divertido tanto con sus padres.

Pensando que había sido Ron, Draco le arrojó trozos de mandragoras bebés pero también cayeron sobre Pansy y esta tomó represalias ensuciando a Ron y Draco con brillantina de Morfeo, desmayando a ambos al instante. Cualquiera abría pensado que todo acabó allí pero mientras Corinne reía sosteniéndose el estómago, el resto de alumnos estaba en una batalla campal arrojándose todo lo que encontraron, lo que fue muy divertido... pero todo trae sus consecuencias.

Ginny, Draco y Ron terminaron en enfermería, Theo esperando un castigo de McGonagal y el resto ayudando a Flich a limpiar el desastre.

Harry y Daphne barrían, ella era de ese tipo de chicas que creían en el amor y esperaba casarse con su propio héroe y había puesto sus ojos en Harry desde segundo, ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando salvó a la niña Weasley del diario de Riddle, pero no podía decir en voz alta que él le gustaba, según su grupo era el estúpido San Potter. Él no la había visto a Daphne hasta el año pasado cuando la vio en el comedor un día y se había puesto realmente bonita, parecía una pintura de Afrodita de la época del Renacimiento, pero así como se fijó en ella se auto-impuso no dejar crecer ese gusto hacia ella, era una serpiente, andaba con Malfoy y no le daría una oportunidad jamás, podía tener a cualquiera, era rica, inteligente y bonita, no le faltarían pretendientes y el estaría al final de la lista. Pero hoy cuando cayó en sus brazos y se le enrojecieron las mejillas no pudo contener el cosquilleo que le generó el ver que no le era indiferente ni lo había rechazado cuando la ayudo, es más, ¡le dio las gracias! Tal vez y solo tal vez valía la pena intentar acercarse a ella.

-Esto es un desastre- dijo Daphne sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos-.

-Ni lo digas, pero fue muy divertido la verdad.

-Si, eso no lo niego, habría reído más si no caía sobre ti, lo siento de nuevo.

-Ya te lo dije, no fue problema, es más, esto permitió que estemos hablando ahora y no creo que me arrepienta de eso.

-Tampoco yo, eres agradable al parecer Potter.

-Mejor dime Harry, no somos tan viejos Daphne y yo no tengo problemas contigo.

-Tienes razón Harry, ¿que te parece si intentamos conocernos y tal vez ser amigos?

-Me parece una idea genial, y dime, cual es tu clase preferida?...


	3. Pies lastimados y un ayudante designado

Blaise fue quien llevó a la herida en brazos y los inconscientes a la enfermería con un levicorpus, se sentía culpable por el dolor de Ginny aunque no le había pedido perdón todavía, la llevó todo el camino pegada a su cuerpo mientras ella se quejaba y retorcía por no poder caminar del dolor, luego los dejó allí y se fue a limpiar con los demás, pero cuando terminó volvió a enfermería.

Entró y no vio a Pomfrey por ninguna parte, por lo que se dirigió a Ginny directamente.

-Pelirroja, como estas?

-Ah! eres tú, estoy bien.

-Si, soy yo, tu noviecito Thomas está por ahí y Potter tras las faldas de Daphne- dijo con cara de asco-.

-No es mi novio, cortamos hace tiempo pero a ti no te importa, estoy bien Zabini, puedes irte.

-No vine solo a eso, siento haberte arrojado la poción en los pies, no fue queriendo, ¿cuando te recuperas para salir de enfermería?

-No me dejaran ir en un tiempo, me pusieron una pomada y no puedo caminar.

-Yo puedo llevarte a donde necesites y estoy seguro de que no faltará quien quiera ponerte esa pomada, no te faltan admiradores.

-No me digas que tu me ayudarías.

-Deja el sarcasmo, fue mi culpa y te ayudaré en lo que pueda y tu me dejes, hasta que estés bien.

-En ese caso te lo agradezco, preguntaré luego a Pomfrey si me deja salir bajo cuidados.

-Muy bien pelirroja, me gusta que nos entendamos- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo-.

-Como digas, ya vete, te mandaré un patronus si te necesito, y gracias Zabini.

-Blaise, dime Blaise, adios pelirroja.

-Ok Blaise- dijo Ginny, algo desconcertada, ese chico sexy con fama de cazador le estaba cayendo mejor, antes tenía una mala idea de su persona, ahora le parecía divertido, responsable y tierno, aunque no podía engañarse, parecía que se la quería ligar, que raro, nunca escuchó que se metiera con una Gryfindor, aunque a ese juego podían jugar dos. Si el se la quería ligar iba a tener mucho trabajo, por mas que ella lo desee como el la desea, estaba decidido, Ginebra Weasley se iba a divertir, ya lo había pensado hace un tiempo, pero ahora estaba segura, Harry ya fue, era demasiado aburrido para ella, y también muy vergonzoso, con Blaise eso no le iba a pasar, aunque no puede engancharse con él en serio, no puede enamorarse de él porque le dejaría el corazón roto cuando se marche en busca de la próxima presa.

...El despacho de McGonagal...

-Señor Nott, no puedo creer que usted haya comenzado esto, y menos de la manera que lo hizo, nunca había dado problemas como el señor Malfoy o el señor Zabini.

-Le aseguro profesora que fue un accidente, jamás la tocaría de manera conciente, créame que no me gusta manejarme de esa manera.

-De todas formas debo castigarlo, lo único que se me ocurre es que ayude a alumnos menores en sus clases bajas.

-Eso ya lo hago en pociones profesora, y de todas maneras podría serle más útil reemplazando al prefecto de Ravenclaw lesionado.

-¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw está lesionado?

-Así es, lo vi en enfermería hace dos horas.

-¿Por qué Lovegood no me lo dijo? No importa de todos modos, tiene razón, me será más útil que lo reemplace al menos hoy para que Luna no patrulle sola, luego lo visitaré. Está bien, ese será su castigo, busque a la señorita Lovegood para saber donde se encontrarán para comenzar la ronda, hasta pronto señor Nott, y que no se repita.

-Claro profesora- ahora solo tengo que lesionar al prefecto de Ravenclaw, pensó Theo mientras sonreía pensando en su Luna-.

Theo se levantó y salió con dirección a los pasillos, buscando a Liam, claramente nunca habían cruzado palabra pero lo tenía visto, tenía una cabellera castaña con muchos rulos, difícil de pasar desapercibido, y allí estaba.  
Liam estaba con una chica pasándole un brazo por arriba de los hombros, de espaldas a Theo, ideal, caminaban tranquilos entonces aprovechó y le hechizó la rodilla, cuando Liam cayó al suelo, Theo emprendió la retirada.

Corinne

Cuando terminamos de limpiar, mientras papá y mamá peleaban con palabras que yo jamás había escuchado en casa, me sentí desanimada. Ellos siempre estaban besuqueándose y siendo tiernos el uno con el otro, cuando peleaban solo nos enterábamos porque no se dirigían la palabra ni se miraban, pero nunca duraba mucho, a la noche todo estaba en un absoluto silencio y al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad, claro no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que até cabos entre como se hacen los bebés y la existencia del hechizo silenciador, entonces entendí todo, ellos hacen las pases con sexo. De todas maneras también se que es muy común, Scorpius lo hacia todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, aunque desde que aceptó que esta enamorado no tiene ojos para nadie más.  
Cuando terminé de acomodar las pociones en su lugar, salí sin hablar con nadie hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, donde me gustaba estar siempre que me sentía triste. No me había dado cuenta de que alguien me seguía, hasta que un tiempo después me tocaron el hombro, era mamá.

-Cori, está todo bien?

-No, me entristece ver esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como peleas con él, yo se que pueden llevarse bien, créeme, lo he visto.

-¿Cómo lo has visto? Eso es imposible si apenas nos conoces.

-Lo siento, no a ustedes, a personas como ustedes.

-Ah, entonces sí, mira, Malfoy y yo somos personas muy distintas puestas en el mismo colegio porque Merlín es bromista. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Pero no lo odias, aparte es lindo, fuera de sus aires de superioridad, eso no puedes negarme.

-No, no lo odio y no te negaré que es algo lindo, esos ojos son poco comunes como su color de cabello, que de hecho se parece al tuyo.

-Si pero mi color no es tan claro, mi madre es castaña.

-Oh, y los extrañas? A tus padres digo.

-La verdad es que si, un poco, la relación que llevo con ellos.

-Te entiendo, yo los extraño mucho a los mios, ¿cómo son?

-Son muy empalagosos, y cariñosos, soy la princesa de papá, me adora porque llevo los ojos de mi madre, y ella está orgullosa de mi, ambos me aman mucho y me apoyan.

-Guau, si que son buenos padres.

-Si, lo son, y lo serás algún día.

-No lo se, espero que si, ya que tendría que cubrir muchas falencias de otra persona.

-No me digas que estás pensando en el chico Weasley como el padre de tus hijos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? De todas maneras me parece que si, el es muy tierno y no creo que alguien más me vea como espécimen femenino, ni siquiera él, y no menciones a Cormac porque el no cuenta.

-Bueno, yo creo que eso es muy pesimista de tu parte, aparte no creo que él te permita desarrollarte profesionalmente, te hostigará con la casa y los niños, o eso parece.

-No podría quedarme en casa y no hacer nada.

-Eso me imaginé, sería inusual de tí que pasas todo el día trabajando.

-Guau, para acabar de llegar lees muy bien a las personas, o soy muy predecible.

-No, predecible no eres, papá dice que nunca sabe lo que maquina tu linda cabecita.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu padre me conoce? ¿De que hablas?

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en mi madre, ella dice eso seguido, lo siento me puse melancólica.

-Está bien, se nota que necesitas un té. Ven, vamos a las cocinas y te tranquilizas o lloras todo lo que tengas que llorar.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, vamos.


	4. Historias en la noche

Ésta noche en Hogwarts estaba bastante desvelada, después de cenar cada uno se marcho a su propia habitación. Antes de eso Theo buscó a la rubia para explicarle que sería su compañero en la guardia esa noche.  
-Lovegood  
-Hola Theodore Nott  
-Vine para decirte que hoy haré las rondas contigo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tu compañero se lastimó la pierna y como yo necesitaba un castigo McGonagal me pidió que te ayude ya que le sería mas útil aquí.  
-Está bien, será un gusto para mí no patrullar sola.  
-¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿Y a que hora?  
-A las 23:30 en el pié de la torre de astronomía.  
-Mejor te voy a buscar, estaré fuera del cuadro de Ravenclaw a las 23:20.  
-muy bien, adios, hasta esta noche.  
-Adios Lovegood.

Blaise estaba recostado en su cama pensando en la pelirroja cuando un patronus con forma de caballo entró a su habitación con un mensaje para él.

-Zabini siento molestarte pero te recuerdo que me diste carta blanca para ello, no puedo dormir y preferiría hacer mis tareas, pero están en mi habitación. ¿Podrías pedirle a Hermione que te las alcance? ¿Y me las traes? De todas maneras si no puedes solo avísame.  
-Perfecto, una excusa para escapar de los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle, como Theo que vete tu a saber donde está y de Draco ni hablemos, como es prefecto tiene su propia vía de escape.

Entonces Blaise se levanto con su piyama que consistía en una musculosa blanca y unos boxers negros, sería divertido visitar a la pelirroja así aunque podía asustarse, pero también tenía que ver a la comelibros, así que mejor un pantalón deportivo. Salió de su habitación pero tomó la escoba decidió volar hacia el cuarto de Granger y por la ventana pedirle los deberes de la pelirroja, y así lo hizo.

...

Hermione no se podía dormir, Corinne le generaba una sensación extraña, le parecía una chica extraña, ¿Cómo una Slytherin podía ser tan agradable? Más aún con ella, sin mencionar que se llevaba muy bien con Malfoy. Un momento, acababa de recordar un punto importante ¿Malfoy bromeaba sobre su trasero?

-Mmm, no creo que bromeara, se muy bien que es un pervertido y mira todo lo que lleve falda, incluyéndome lamentablemente, aunque creí que tenía límites... igualmente a mi me agrada mi trasero, está bien proporcionado aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de mis chicas, de todas maneras están bien, yo no necesito buenas delanteras para triunfar, tengo inteligencia y punto. Aunque sería divertido tener a Malfoy tirado a mis pies... o poder besar esos finos labios que describen cosas sucias y prohibidas... HERMIONE! te tranquilizas que a tí no te gusta el hurón, no le hagas caso a Cori!

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó que tocaban su ventana

(TOC-TOC-TOC)

-¿Quien puede ser a estas horas?- se levanta de la cama en la que no puede dormir y abre la cortina, del susto se cae para atrás-.

-ZABINI ¿Quieres que me muera o que?

-Disculpa Granger, pero vengo a pedirte los deberes de la pelirroja.

-Primero, ¿como sabías cual era mi ventana?

-Eres prefecta, era obvio que tenías la punta de la torre.

-Claro...-murmuró Hermione- pero para qué los quieres si ella está en enfermería.

-Para eso genia, para llevárselos, acaba de pedírmelos con un patronus.

-¿A ti?

-Si Granger, ya estoy cansado de las preguntas ¿me los darás o no? Yo derramé sobre sus pies la poción, así que como es mi culpa decidí ayudarla hasta que mejore.

-Oh, bien por ti, pasa si no quieres esperar afuera, aquí los tengo.

-Muy bien pero mejor te espero aquí, no quiero escuchar más los atributos de Draco- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que?- dijo Hermione completamente asustada, no podía ser, Zabini había escuchado su monólogo de recién, eso le costaría muy caro, tenía que hacer la mejor mentira de su vida- No se de que hablas, el hurón no tiene atributos.

-Pero escuché que te auto convencías de que no te gusta, por lo que puedo deducir que te gusta algo y lo hablaste con Cori.

-Cori está loca, pero yo no dije nada.

-Puedo repetir todo lo que escuché, desde que no necesitas pechos porque para alcanzar tus objetivos te alcanza la inteligencia hasta que Draco te gusta un poco, pero no te preocupes, no tengo nada contra ti, aunque no le diré nada es obvio que me debes una y soy un gran cobrador... saludos chica sin pechos.

-¡Si los tengo solo que son tímidos y se esconden!- gritó Hermione desde su ventana mientras Zabini se iba en escoba hasta la enfermería.

-En la enfermería-

Ginny pensaba sola y aburrida, solo esperaba que Blaise si decidiera ir, necesitaba divertirse un poco, había dormido toda la tarde y no tenía sueño, esperaba que haya dejado a su zorra de turno, fuera quien fuera para ir a atenderla. Aunque tal vez ya estaba dormido y si tenía el sueño pesado su patronus no lo habrá despertado, ni modo, tendría que esperar para enterarse.

-En el cuadro de Rowenna Ravenclaw-

-Hasta que llegas Lovegood te espero aquí desde hace diez minutos- Theo ya se había preocupado, pero cuando vio los ojos de la rubia se le pasó la insensibilidad, se la veía triste.

-Lo siento Theodore Nott, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar.

-No importa, ya vamos ¿Empezamos por la torre de Astronomía?

-Si, luego por el segundo piso y para terminar por aquí cerca de mi sala común.

-Muy bien, hay que hacerlo...

Después de unos minutos de solo caminar sin siquiera decir nada, Theo necesitaba preguntarle a Luna lo que le había pasado, sus ojos tristes no le daban la paz feliz que el buscaba cuando lesionó al prefecto.  
-Ya dímelo, ¿Qué te pasó?  
-Yo... solo estoy un poco triste, supongo, parece que los plimpis se llevaron mi collar de cascabeles y romero, ¿Les gustan las cosas brillantes sabes? Pero no tomaron en cuenta que fue lo último que hice con mi madre antes de perderla- dijo Luna y no pudo evitar los sollozos-.  
Así como Theo no pudo evitar abrazarla, pensando en que tenía que encontrar a los idiotas que le esconden las cosas a esta dulce chica.  
-Gracias Theodore Nott, me siento mejor, espero no haberte incordiado y no te preocupes, no te hablaré en público.  
-Espera un momento, primero, me dirás Theo, segundo de nada, aunque no lo creas no es lindo verte mal y tercero, si puedes hablarme en público, no me importa lo que piensen de mi o de ti. ¿Puedo llamarte Luna ?  
-Claro Theo, es la primera vez que no patrullo sola y me encanta hacerlo con un compañero agradable.  
-¿Cómo que la primera vez que no patrullas sola? ¿Y el estúpido de tu compañero?  
-El nunca puede, siempre debe ayudar a sus amigos en algo -dijo Luna alzándose de hombros.

-¿Es en serio? Y seguro nunca se lo dijiste a McGonagal

-Pues no, no me parecía lindo.

-Está bien, a partir de ahora te acompañaré yo.

-No se si funcione Theo, pero ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque no es justo que lo hagas todo tu sola y no puedo obligarte a delatarlo cuando tu no lo harías.

-Gracias, al parecer quieres ser mi amigo genuinamente.

-Y tal vez algo más...

Cori estaba pasando su primera noche con Pansy en su habitación como amigas.

-Bueno Corinne, ahora que estamos solas al fin podemos charlar.

-Claro, durante el día no hemos tenido tiempo.

-No, mas que nada porque estabas con la tonta de Granger ¿Por qué hablas con ella?

-Es agradable, parece una chica buena, es inteligente y leal, tu te llevaras bien con ella.

-Hay si claro, ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que te vi mirando con atención al pelirrojo que anda con ella.

-Weasley? Por favor, no hablarás en serio.

-Al parecer si, escuche en el baño a dos chicas de Grifindor, creo que eran Brown y Pattil y dijeron que le gustaste tú.

-¿Yo? Bueno, no es extraño, todo el mundo sabe que soy bonita y el lo sería si no fuera un traidor a la sangre.

-Ni lo digas, con esa espalda ancha que tiene, esos músculos e incluso su cabello.

-Y no te olvides de sus ojos, celestes como el cielo.

-Si, y sus ojos... ajá lo sabía, te gusta Ronald.

-Tal vez un poco, pero si es lindoo tampoco soy ciega, también tiene trasero de manzanita me gustaría pellizcarlo.

-Tíaaaaaaaaa

-¿Como que tía?

-Ehh claro, así se tratan las amigas en España.

-¿Pero no eras de Italia?

-Si pero tengo una amiga que es de ahí y se me pega mucho su forma de hablar.

-Bueno, entonces de todas maneras esto queda entre nosotras ¡y a dormir ya!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Draco estaba terminando su tarea de pociones en su cuarto antes de meterse a la cama...  
Si lo pensaba un poco la sangre sucia se había puesto bonita, pequeña cintura, trasero respingón y pechos pequeños, exactamente como le gustan a Draco, y hasta con un plus, era inteligente, sus ojos color miel, siempre tan expresivos, de cerca hoy mientras peleaban también vio unas motitas marrones dentro de esas orbes color miel. Ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de Cassiopea eran iguales a los de la castaña, también tenía el pelo algo enmarañado, wow que extraño, es obvio que hacer deberes de noche le sentaba muy mal, pensaba estupideces.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

En la ventana que da a la enfermería, Blaise se congelaba del lado de afuera en musculosa y pantalón deportivo, con una bolsa en su mano derecha con las tareas de Ginny y unos dulces.  
Entonces tocó la ventana...  
Toc toc toc  
Ginny aunque estaba algo asustada sostuvo fuerte su varita y abrio la ventana con un hechizo.  
-Al fin pelirroja, pensé que me dejarías fuera.  
-Me asustaste Zabini, ¿Quién entra por una ventana? ¿Pudiste conseguirlo?  
-Por supuesto y traje algo mas para hacerte compañía un rato si tu quieres.  
-Mmm ¿Por qué no? Eso si, espero que hallas traído algo bueno.  
-no te arrepentirás, son grageas de todos los sabores.  
-Genial  
-Pero jugaremos a las veinte preguntas.  
-Está bien, así será más divertido, comienza entonces, cada respuesta es una gragea.  
-muy bien, comienzo yo...


	5. Corinne Malfoy?

Harry no podía dormir, estaba acostado mirando el techo y escuchando los desvaríos de Ron que dormía a pata suelta...

-Mmmm Parkinsooon sabes que me gustas?- hablaba Ron en sueños- si, deja tus miedos de lado... si eres suficiente para mí zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Dame un beso...

-Escuchaste eso Harry?- le preguntó Dean- Ron está soñando con Parkinson, podemos molestarlo el resto del año con eso jajajaja

-Ni lo digas, tal vez está teniendo pesadillas

-Si pero hoy estaba coqueteando con ella en pociones

-Touché, Dean me iré a tomar un vaso de leche, a ver si con eso me puedo dormir.

-Claro, vé, si te pierdes algo de la novela de Ron y Parkinson te lo haré saber

-Por favor jajajaja hazlo.

Entonces Harry tomó el mapa del merodeador y se dirigió al baño, miró por los pasillos para llegar a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver el nombre que se veía allí dentro: Daphne Greengrass.

-Oh, bueno tal vez necesite mas que un vaso de leche para dormir...

-_-_-_-_en la enfermería-_-_-_-_-

-Mejor antes de empezar con las preguntas querida pelirroja, me compartes un pedazo de tu cama que me muero de frío aquí en musculosa.

-¿quien te manda a venirte así vestido?

-Es parte de mi piyama, agradece que por respeto a Granger no me vine completo en piyama.

-Cual era el resto de tu piyama? ¿las pantuflas de garritas?

-No, un boxer negro que marca mi propia serpiente de Slytherin- dijo Blaise a punto de morirse de la risa por lo roja que se había puesto Ginny-.

Ginny se quedó muda, pensando en los "atributos" de Blaise y viendo como los músculos se le marcaban debajo de la musculosa.

-Si así esperabas que te haga lugar en la cama estas muy equivocado, no quiero pervertidos aquí.

-Pelirroja... ¿repartes las cartas pero no juegas?, no soy iluso, me levantas a mitad de la noche, esperando que haya dejado a una chica medio desnuda en mi cama para atenderte y que ni siquiera me hagas lugar en tu cama, sin contar con que es muy claro que no te preocupan los deberes que me hiciste ir a pedirle a Granger porque ni los has mirado. Al menos quiero un lugarcito ¿si? por las grageas que te traje- dijo Blaise poniendo cara de perrito mojado-.

-Está bien, ven aquí, por haber traído las grageas- dijo Ginny moviéndose a un costado de la cama-.  
-Genial, empezaré yo con las preguntas, con que Weasley te llevas mejor?  
-De mis hermanos?  
-Si  
-Con los gemelos, siempre me consienten en todo y me divierto mucho con ellos.  
-Cierto, sus bromas son leyenda hasta en la casa de Salazar, usan la inteligencia en una forma distinta, me agradan.  
-Oh bueno, ahora que dices que te agradan los voy a querer más.  
-Por Merlín pelirroja, deja el sarcasmo y hazme tu una pregunta- dijo metiéndose una gragea de chocolate en la boca-.  
-muy bien, desde que lo mencionaste me da intriga... dejaste a alguna zorrita en tu cama para venir? Eso demostraría que en serio te tomaste la palabra que me diste hoy.  
-Decirte la verdad bajará mi reputación y tu autoestima pero tu lo pediste, el gran Blaise dios del sexo no tenía cita con nadie hoy y me salvaste de escuchar el concierto de ronquidos de los dos gorilas con los que comparto habitación.

Cuando el terminó de hablar Ginny se desternillaba de la risa a su lado... se estuvieron haciendo preguntas hasta la madrugada cuando se les terminaron las grageas, se conocieron más, coquetearon un poco pero sin llegar siquiera a un beso, pero a ambos les gustó lo que conocieron del otro esa noche.

Harry llego a el cuadro de las frutas y luego de hacerle cosquillas a la pera, entró. Adentro estaba Daphne con su oscuro pelo algo levantado, muy extraño en ella, y un camisón corto rosa debajo de una bata verde.

-Daphne, que haces aqui?-Harry fingió sorprenderse-.

-Oh Harry, tuve una pesadilla, así que vine por un vaso de leche.

-También yo, aunque es por no poder dormir. Te sonará extraño, pero me encanta como te ves ahora, puedo ver a la chica al natural, esta Daphne parece mas tierna, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos medio somnolientos, me hace sentir que estas mas a mi alcance...

-A tu alcance? Harry, tu estas empezando a gustarme...

-Déjame convencerte del todo...

Harry no pudo contenerse más y la besó, beso a Daphne Greengrass, esa chica que le gusta desde hace tiempo pero no se había animado ni a hablarle hasta hoy temprano y ya estaba besándola, así ella va a creer que no voy en serio, pensó... ese beso era sublime quería beberla por completo, ella respondía a su beso y en eso escucharon ruidos y tuvieron que separarse...

-Que fue eso?

-No lo se, sea quien sea hay que escondernos... allí en ese bajomesada, es grande como para los dos.

Mientras se metían escucharon mas cercanos esos pasos y Harry desde adentro del bajomesada abrió el mapa del merodeador, y lo que leyó lo dejó helado...

El mapa decía: Corinne Malfoy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Harry leyó ese nombre, tardó más de la cuenta en reaccionar y Daphne lo miraba confundida...

-Que es eso?

-...

-Harry qué es eso?

-Dice Corinne Malfoy, por qué diría Malfoy? si ella es Strafaco

-Strafaccio

-Como sea

-¿Me explicas o me largo de aquí?

-Disculpa Daphne, es un mapa de la escuela, dice en donde se encuentra cada uno, mira aquí estamos tu y yo.

-Es en serio? Entonces así logras salir siempre sin que te pesquen! tramposo- dijo Daphne sonriendo.

-El punto es que se acerca Corinne ¿Malfoy? y tendrá que explicarnos unas cosas...

- _Unos minutos antes_ -

-Cori ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Pansy, ¿que pasa?

-Daphne se fue a las cocinas hace rato y no escuché que haya vuelto, pueden castigarla si se quedó dormida allí.

-Muy bien, iré por ella.

-Daphneeee? soy Corinne estas aquí? Pansy me mando a buscarte.

-Corinne? que gusto verte- dijo Harry pensando que ella era algo de desconfiar.

-Tio... digo Harry! eres tu?

-Si, pero parece que tu, no eres tu, accio varita!

-Qué haces?

-Desbaratar tus planes.

-Otra vez con lo del héroe, en eso papá tiene razón.

-Contéstame que tienes que ver con la familia Malfoy, tu eres Corinne Malfoy, ese es tu apellido, engañaste a McGonagal!

-No, pero dime, como sabes eso?

-Por esto- dijo mostrándole el mapa del merodeador.

-Ese jodido mapa! olvidé que a estas alturas tenías que tenerlo tu y no James- dijo Corinne con el rostro enfurecido.

-James? mi padre? como sabes de el?

-No tu padre, tu hi..., al demonio, TU HIJO! soy del futuro, soy la hija de Draco Malfoy, ya estas en paz?

-¿Cómo tu, tu como...- Harry entró en shock y se quedó quieto, muy quieto tratando de analizar.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?- dijo Daphne saliendo de las sombras ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ah, ahí estás tía, pues si

-tía?

-un momento... estabas escondida con el tío Harry ahí?- dijo señalando el mueble del que ella salió- ya haciendo a James?

-Un momento tu jovencita! con razón te pareces tanto a él! aunque creí que me recordabas a alguien más...

-A mi madre, es obvio que nos parecemos, pero tengo que pedirles un favor, a ambos- dijo tomando una mano de cada uno- traten de entender, esto fue un accidente, yo no debería estar aquí, soy de dentro de 20 años, y aquí mis padres se llevan muy mal, si ven que en el futuro tendrían una hija eso puede poner en peligro mi existencia en esta línea de tiempo y ahí si cambiaría el futuro, porque créanme que mis padres son muy obstinados y logran lo que se proponen.

-Aún no nos dijiste el nombre de tu madre- le dijo Harry-.

-Es Granger- contestó Daphne luego de deducirlo poniendo cara de obviedad.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, si es verdad, te pareces mucho a Mione, eres como mi sobrina! Dijo Harry felíz

-Así es tío- entonces Harry la abrazó.

-sigo sin creerlo, dime que Mione será feliz con el hurón ¿la trata bien?

-jajaja claro tío, mas que bien, la ama, nunca paran de tocarse y eso que tengo dos hermanos!

-Por favor, no sigas que vomitaré!

-¿y como llegaste aquí pequeña?- dijo Daph

-El giratiempos que mamá me dio se rompió, luego me envolvió una nube y aparecí aquí.

-muy bieeeeeen- dijo Harry soltando un bostezo,- ha sido una noche larga señoritas, no te preocupes Cori que no diremos nada, pero mañana lo hablamos bien.

-Los tres

-Claro Daph, tu también vienes, así luego hablaremos tu y yo.

-Muchas gracias tíos, los quiero, en el futuro me miman mucho!

-Como no? eres preciosa- le dijo Daphne.

-Un minuto... no importa, vamos, las acompaño a las mazmorras.

-Con el bendito mapa!

-jajaja si, con el bendito mapa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día era viernes, y se respiraba por todo el castillo, ya que el sábado había salida a Hogsmeade y de eso hablaban tres Slytherin acercándose al gran comedor para desayunar.

-Mañana es sábado, hay salida a hogsmeade- dijo Draco como quién no quiere la cosa-.

-Si, aunque yo me quedaré a adelantar trabajos de transformaciones, no me apetece salir- dijo Theo-.

-Yo tengo que reponer mis dulces, iré a Honeyduckes

-Creí que te habían mandado un montón el miércoles.

-Si, pero se me terminaron las grageas, las compartí ayer con una pelirroja candente.

-Ni modo, para mi salida a Hogsmeade indica que tendré cerveza de mantequilla que confiscar a los alumnos más grandes, eso siempre me pone de buen humor-dijo Draco con una sonrisa superficial-.

En eso se acerca Luna camino a la mesa de Ravenclaw y saluda a Theo.

-Buenos días Theo- y le sonríe soñadoramente-.

-Buenos días Luna-Theo sonrió débil mientras sus amigos lo escrutaban con la mirada, y cuando Luna se alejó lo suficiente atacaron.

-Que extraño estas Theo, desde cuando hablas con la lunática?

-Si, y la llamas por su nombre.

\- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, esa estúpida guerra ya acabó, gracias a Merlín metieron a mi padre en Azcaban a principios de mes y no hay nadie para controlarme, lo harán ustedes?

\- No te sulfures, solo eran preguntas, si te cae bien no hay nada de malo, a mi me cae bien la Weasley menor.

-Listo, el mundo se ha ido a la mierda!

-Nos lo dices tu, que te pasas todo el día mirando el trasero de Granger jajaja

-Sigue siendo una sangre sucia para mi, solo que con buen trasero- dijo Draco sentándose de frente a ella en la otra mesa- Imagínense, hasta seguro sigue siendo virgen.

-En los diarios dice que pasó una larguita temporada encerrada con Potter y Weasley en una carpa- dijo Theo.

-Olvídate entonces amigo, deben haber tenido fiesta todas las noches- dijo Blaise con sonrisa pervertida.

-Si es que no son gay- dijo Draco con mucha gracia.

-Créeme que no, Weasley está coqueteando con Pansy y Potter mira mucho a Daph.

-Basta de hablar de mestizos, traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias.

-Draco ya para con eso, Voldemort está muerto, ya no seguimos sus ideales, debes entrar en razón- le dijo Blaise mientras Theo asentía.

-No puedo mágicamente dejar de pensar como pensaba hasta ahora.

-No dejes que eso te quite la posibilidad de ser una mejor persona.

-Esta bien, prometo intentarlo, pero no por eso voy a ir por todos lados de la mano con Granger y sus amiguitos, con ellos somos enemigos naturales.

\- jajajaja claro viejo, el día que andes de la mano con Granger será el apocalípsis jajaja- dijo Blaise.

-Entonces el fin del mundo se acerca...- dijo Daphne que acaba de sentarse en la mesa frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

-JA JA JA mejor dime por qué tan contenta Daph- dijo Draco.

-Por nada.

-Si, nos pareció que te estás amigando con Potter-dijo Blaise.

-Y tu con la comadreja menor, mi querido Blaise.

-Muy bien cambiemos de tema antes de recordar que Theo le tocó el trasero a la loca de Lavander jajaja.

-Oh ya cállate Draco.

En la mesa de Grifindor, el trio de oro se sentaba a desayunar.

-Al fin es viernes! Ya no soporto las clases- dijo Ron

-Tampoco yo, un día de estos moriré de un infarto con las cosas raras que pasan aquí- dijo Harry.

\- A que te refieres Harry? Emm Mione, creo que el hurón te está mirando.

-Ya? - preguntó Harry dejando a los chicos mas desconcertados que antes.

-No lo se Ron, puede estar mirando a cualquiera- dijo Hermione algo desconcertada y un poco sonrojada, ya que Malfoy si la estaba mirando a ella, le clavaba sus hermosos ojos grises y no la dejaba apartar los suyos.

-Bueno chicos yo me termino el bollo de canela y me voy, que olvidé unos libros- dijo Harry con la mirada evasiva.

-Claro Harry, si puedes tráeme unos caramelos de mi baúl para clases.

-No serán los de Fred y George verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Mione.

-Muy bien chicos, nos vemos luego- dijo Harry levantándose.

Mientras tanto Daphne no perdió detalle cuando lo vio levantarse y le hizo una seña disimulada, algo que también vieron Draco y Hermione...

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en clase- dijo Daphne.

-Por qué tan rápido Daph, si acabas de llegar- le dijo Blaise-.

-Voy a ver porque Pansy y Cori no han bajado- mintió ella nerviosa.

-Ok, nos vemos luego.

Entonces Daphne se levantó cuando Harry desapareció por la puerta, cuando ella salió la siguió Draco y cuando él salió, los siguió Hermione...

En el cuarto de Corinne y Pansy, esta última se estaba bañando mientras Cori se terminaba de vestir. Un patronus se materializó frente a ella con forma de mariposa

-Cori, Harry y yo ya te estamos esperando en el lago negro, ven pronto.

Cori acabó de vestirse y le dejó una nota a su compañera diciéndole que se adelantará pero que sabe que Weasley aprovecha al máximo los horarios de comidas así que de todas formas no estaría desayunando sola.

Tomó su mochila y salió.

En el camino al lago Hermione iba última, aun estaban por los pasillos para salir, seguía al rubio que sabía que seguía a Daphne y Harry, que apenas salieron del comedor se saludaron y caminaban juntos.

La pareja de adelante hablaba

-Harry, está todo bien? Se que es un poco incómodo pero tenemos que hablar de lo del beso de ayer.

-Claro, si no hubiese pasado lo de Cori de todas maneras habría querido hablar contigo, se que fue apresurado, apenas si nos hablamos desde ayer, pero me gustas de hace ya un tiempo, y ayer cuando te vi así, no pude contenerme, discúlpame.

-Tranquilo que tampoco fue para tanto, aunque tu también me gustas de hace ya un tiempo, pero tienes razón, es apresurado, mejor salimos un poco y nos conocemos mejor antes de dar otro paso.

-Genial, estoy de acuerdo, quieres salir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mañana?

-Claro- dijo sonriente.

-_-_-_-_-_-_Detrás de ellos _-_-_-_-

Draco volteó distraídamente, ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, aceptaba que Daph le pareció sospechosa y quería ver en que andaban metidos, pero tranquilamente podía leerle la mente luego y listo, pero no, a Draco le gustaba meterse en lios y... un momento, parece que a Granger también, así que decidió divertirse y darle un susto de muerte...

Hermione seguía caminando cautelosa y pensando en que quería Greengrass con Harry y por qué Malfoy los seguía, un minuto, y Malfoy?  
De repente una mano tiró de ella y sin saber cómo, quedó acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del hurón!

\- Malfoy, que haces?- preguntó la castaña con los ojos abiertos como platos y lo suficiente bajo como para no alertar a los perseguidos.

-Que pasa Granger? Que buscas aquí?- preguntó Draco con sorna- parece que la serpiente ha cazado un gatito. Por que me seguias?

-Eso no te importa! Dejame ir

-Acaso estas incómoda gatita? Te incomoda estar a mi merced? Que mi cuerpo trabajado se pegue al tuyo y pueda tocar lo que quiera? Hasta ese buen culo?

-Tú no puedes tocar nada idiota- dijo Hermione entre dientes-.

-No me tientes... dime ¿Es verdad que perdiste tu virginidad en una carpa con Potter y Weasley? Diuj!

-No tarado, no me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿No ves que se van?- dijo Mione algo agitada y mirando con sus ojos miel a Draco que tenía sus musculosos brazos a los lados de su rostro, miraba su piel tan clara y labios finos, Draco Malfoy era un idiota, pero estaba muy bueno.

El la miraba a ella, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración irregular, miró hacia abajo y encontró que se le había desabrochado un boton de la camisa y podía ver el valle de sus senos, tenía tetas al parecer y el las estaba viendo, tenía que moverse antes de que su amigo del sur despierte.

-Ok Granger, vamos por esos dos- dijo soltándola.

-Mira, Corinne va hacia ellos.

-Pero Cassiopea no los sigue, va con ellos, parece que la esperaban...


	6. ¿De que habla?

-Hola chicos  
-Hola Cori!- dijo Daphne con algo de emoción en su voz  
-Cómo estas?- Pregunta Harry con ternura.  
-Bien, aunque aún no desayune por levantarme tarde, sentémonos que lo que tengo para contarles va a durar un poco.

-Hay que acercarnos más, desde aquí no oigo nada- dijo Hermione.  
-Pues tú dime genio! ¿no ves que están sentados en el lago? no hay forma de acercarnos sin que nos vean, nada puede cubrirnos- dijo Draco entre susurros fuertes./

-Piensa Hermione, piensa... Ya sé, hay que transfigurarnos

-¿Qué? ¿tu estas loca? necesitamos que alguien lo haga por nosotros y luego nos regrese a la normalidad.

-Tienes razón, eso no funcionará, entonces un método mugle, pásame ese pequeño arbusto.

-¿Y que harás con el señora inteligente?

-Pues me cubriré y podré acercarme un poco, aunque no es mucho creo que funcionará como para escuchar algo, algo mas de lo que escucho ahora, que es nada.

-Muy bien- Draco tomó dos arbustos y le dio uno, entonces se acercaron para escuchar aunque no entendían todo, solo lo que hablaban en tono normal.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-Entonces se llamará James- dijo Harry confirmando lo que Cori le había dicho anoche.

-Así es, y jugará Quiddich

-Wow y a qué casa irá? Lo siento, soy una entrometida- dijo Daph.

-Oh no te preocupes, de verdad puedes preguntar lo que quieras y sé que no dirás nada- dijo Cori sonriendo.

En ese momento se escuchó un resuello, al instante voltearon los tres pero no vieron nada y acordaron juntarse después en la sala de menesteres, al horario del almuerzo.

-Granger eres estúpida o que?- dijo Draco tirado sobre ella en el suelo, porque fue más rápido que los chicos y la arrojó para que no los vean al escuchar el tono de sorpresa de Hermione.  
-Lo siento, es que me sorprendió- dijo ella algo colorada- y ya se fueron, ya puedes bajarte de encima de mí-.

-Que te sorprendió? solo hablaban de un tal James.

-QUE TE BAJES DE ENCIMA DE MÍ, o es que acaso estas en celo Malfoy?

-Ya tranquilízate tonta- dijo levantándose- si nunca has tenido un hombre encima de tí antes dejame decirte que no es la manera de retenerlo- le dijo sonriendo de lado-.  
-No entiendes verdad? Hablaban claramente de alguien que aun no ha nacido...  
-Y eso que? Dices que Cassiopea puede ver el futuro?

\- Eso, que es una estupidez, o Cori... podría estar embarazada- lo último lo dijo bajito.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si es una niña...

\- Malfoy solo son conjeturas, aunque en realidad ella tiene nuestra edad, tranquilamente le puede haber pasado.

-Pues no fue aquí, yo no la vi con nadie.

-De todas maneras no estamos seguros así que, no digamos nada, pero si averiguas algo me lo cuentas.

\- y eso por qué?

\- Porque sino, si yo averiguo algo no te lo diré.

\- esta bien, esta bien, pero si sabes algo- dijo señalándola con el dedo- tu me lo contarás.

\- es un trato- dijo Hermione.

\- adiós- dijo Draco.

Hermione se quedó un tiempo más sentada en la hierba, quería pensar un poco... Luego se levantó y decidió que era un buen momento para ir a visitar a Ginny, que debía estar trepando las paredes por no poder salir de enfermería aún.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Cuando Hermione llegó a la enfermería no encontró a Ginny en ninguna de las camas y se volteó para irse cuando...

\- Hey! Hermione, viniste a visitarme?

\- Hola Ginny, siento no haber venido antes, estuve algo ocupada

\- No te preocupes que no he muerto de aburrimiento aquí sola- dijo con tono disgustado.

-De todas formas tengo mis sospechas de que tan sola no has estado- dijo Mione en tono sugerente y levantando las cejas-.

-SHSHHHHHH ya calla Hermione!- tienes razón, se ha pasado Blaise por aquí un rato ayer, pero Pomfrey no lo sabe asi que no grites- le confirmó Ginny bajito.

-Pero si hasta lo llamas Blaise, tan amigos son? O te gusta?

\- Que es lo que dices, claro que somos amigos, aunque es sexy, tiene los brazos fuertes uff! Tal vez me guste un poco...

-Tienes algún chisme nuevo?

-Dean me mandó un avioncito diciendo que mi hermano sueña con Parkinson, te lo imaginas?

-Jajaja la verdad es que si, me lo imagino, ella es bonita, igual que Zabinni, aunque no sé si sean personas de fiar...

\- Yo con Blaise estoy trabando amistad, aunque algo distante claro, tengo la misma duda que tú. De todas formas es divertido y extrovertido, me agrada, me gusta tengo que aceptarlo, es todo lo contrario a Harry y creo que eso es bueno, porque decidí no esperarlo mas, no vale la pena.

\- Bien por ti, parece que Greengrass es mas su tipo.

\- Y que digas! Los viste como yo? En pociones no paraban de charlar y mirarse, me pone contenta por el, aunque parece que por aquí hay fiebre de Slytherinsss

-Si, están todos locos.

-Al igual que tu... me pareció ver algo extraño desde aquí hace un rato.

-Si? Y que habrás visto ?

-Verás, me acerqué a la ventana a tomar algo de aire y los vi a Malfoy y a ti caminando juntitos.

-Claro, y me dirás que no viste a nadie mas delante de nosotros?

-Mmm me pareció ver una cabellera rubia, Luna?  
-No, Cori, Malfoy y yo la seguíamos a ella y de eso venia también a hablarte, sabes algo de ella? Corre algún rumor?

-A mi no me llegó nada.

... Durante un largo rato Hermione y Ginny hablaron del supuesto embarazo de Cori e incluso hicieron sus apuestas de quien podía ser el padre del niño "James". Luego se les ocurrió salir a dar un paseo, Ginny dijo que ya estaba bien aunque los pies le dolían horrores.

-Entonces Malfoy y tú nada?

-Ajá, aunque se comporta medio raro últimamente.

-Como por ejemplo?

-Primero que no me insulta tanto como siempre y luego que se la pasa diciéndome que le gusta mi trasero, y hoy estuvimos muy muy cerca en dos ocaciones...  
-¡LE GUSTAS! Hermione tontita! Le gustas a Malfoy obvio, se acaba de dar cuenta de tu belleza y le atraes sin poder evitarlo, para los hombres la voz de la razón es su amigo de allá abajo. Y a ti te gusta porque es claro que es un bombón y todas las chicas de hogwarts se mueren por acostarse con él.  
-Si claro, aparte si tuvieras razón, yo no me liaría con Malfoy, y menos si es solo por un acostón.

\- Uuuu quieres mas de uno?  
-Ginny! Por supuesto que no, transgiversas todo, nos volvemos.  
-Ya? Pero acabamos de salir! -Si, se nota que tus pies te duelen mucho, tienes cara de sufrimiento- dijo Hermione riendo-.  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo haciendo un puchero!  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En la entrada del comedor...

Pansy al ver la nota de Cori se molestó un poco, pero se le pasó al leer lo de Ronald, se puso esos zapatos que estilizaban su figura y levantaban su trasero, se puso un maquillaje ligero y dejó su pelo suelto, le encantaba llevarlo tan lacio. No podía evitarlo, ese pelirrojo la iba a volver loca, desde la clase de pociones cuando estuvo tan cerca, que pudo apreciar esos músculos, esos ojos celestes brillantes, esa altura y la barbilla masculina, babeaba por él, así es, Pansy Parkinson, la chica por la que todos se mueren, la "inalcanzable" estaba muerta por alguien, eso era nuevo, muy nuevo. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo bonachón que era, obviamente el no la trataría como basura.

Ella solo había tenido un novio, fue en quinto y él estaba en séptimo, su relación tuvo dos meses de cortejo y cuatro de noviazgo, se había planteado esperar al indicado y éste parecía serlo, parecía que la quería y a las tres semanas de encontrarse de noche en aulas vacías a besuquearse... le pidió más.

Entonces ella se dijo: "debo confiar en el, si es mi novio desde hace tres semanas, estará todo bien". Luego de hacerlo, el se volvió más frío y brusco, cada vez que la veía quería sexo y cada vez mas duro, hasta que al cuarto mes lo vio con otra, de su curso, y el le dijo que pensaba terminarle de todas maneras esa noche. Pansy no lo podía creer, lloró mucho esos días por el hijo de puta con el que había perdido la virginidad, en ese tiempo sus amigos fueron un gran apoyo, desde entonces ella solo se asegura de verse como una diosa pero no le da ni cinco a ninguno, hasta ahora no le había pasado como le pasa con Weasley...

Como caminaba tan distraída no notó que alguien venía hacia ella igual de distraído y PUMM! Colisión, había chocado con alguien y se rompió su estupenda mochila.

-Lo siento disculpa, iba distraído...¿Parkinson?

-Si Weasley, no te preocupes al parecer fuimos ambos.

\- De.. déjame ayudarte con tus cosas, siento lo de tu mochila, dime a que clase vas, te llevo esto y lo dejo allí.

\- No seas tan espamentoso, somos magos, le haré un reparo.

-Muy bien, tienes razón, nos veremos y lo siento, dijo sonriéndole, Pansy se puso roja y asintió, de repente se quedó sin palabras.

-Por Dios, otra sonrisa sincera y moriré- dijo Pansy para si misma cuando Ron se hubo ido.


	7. Un paseo poco usual por hogsmeade

El Sábado Draco se levantó temprano, ya que quería investigar si Cassiopea estaba embarazada en verdad y quien era el padre, si lo conocía..

Sabía que había salida a Hogsmeade hoy así que en unas dos horas todo el castillo ya estaría levantado, se dirigió a la sala común sentándose en su sillón frente a la chimenea, miró a los lados y encontró algo interesante... era una mochila, no era raro encontrar algunas en la sala común de Slytherin, muchos se quedaban allí después de clases y al subir a su habitación, siendo ya de noche, las olvidaban. Pero esta tenía un lazo de color rosa bebé atado, Draco sospechaba que era de Cassi, y efectivamente así era, el día anterior al terminar ella al entrar fué acaparada por Astoria que le pidió un momento para hablar juntas, dejó allí la mochila y luego olvidó recogerla.

-¿Qué pasaría si le doy una miradita?

Draco, en el sillón de espaldas a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, tomó la mochila y metió la mano, palpó unos cuantos libros y lo que parecía un pergamino, sacó esto último, pero al parecer era una foto, en ella había una niña rubia con el cabello atado en una cola y los rulos saliendo de allí, la niña estaba a upa de una mujer de rulos definidos castaños y brillantes que daba la espalda a la cámara, pero como Draco sabe que las fotos mágicas se mueven estaba seguro de que la mujer iba a voltear, y lo empezó a hacer, llegó a ver su pómulo sonrosado, con el extremo de una sonrisa y...

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¿Que haces con mi mochila?

Draco pego un salto y la fotografía se le cayó de la mano, se dió la vuelta desgraciadamente comprobó que Corinne estaba parada frente a él, había bajado sigilosamente y el de espaldas no la vió venir.

-Cassiopea, no sabía que era tu mochila, se cayó y cuando la recogí encontré esto, toma.

-Gracias- dijo Cori mordazmente-.

Cuando la miró bien notó que ya estaba lista para salir, con unos jeans azules al cuerpo, un sweater rosa escote en "V" y unas botas negras con tacos.

-Así saldrás?- dijo Draco mirándola disgustado-.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Es ropa muggle! y está muy apretada ¿qué es eso?

-No, no te permitiré decirme como vestir, aquí no tienes ese poder!- Corinne estaba enfadada, demasiado con que revisara su bolso y encuentre la foto de su madre para que encima quiera que se cambie, está bien que es su padre pero él no lo sabe así que no puede tener ese poder-.

-¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres Cassiopea? ¿Qué poder?

-Ninguno, nada, ya me voy, y dame mi mochila!

Hermione salió temprano de la torre de Gryfindor para buscar a Luna y juntas tomar una cerveza de mantequilla... vestía con su típica ropa de fin de semana, los jeans negros y la camisa azul suleta, con la chaqueta verde encima y zapatillas.

Salió a buscar a Luna y se cruzó con Corinne que también parecía que estaba por irse.

-Hey! Cori! como estas?

-Hermione! bien, algo cruzada, pero se me pasará, ¿saldrás a Hogsmeade?

-Si, y tu?

-También, podemos quedar para tomar algo allí.

-Claro, te molesta si llevo a Luna? Es una Ravenclaw te agradará.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿una cerveza de mantequilla o un té?

-Mejor la cerveza.

-De acuerdo! por cierto, tu look de hoy me encanta!

-Muchas gracias, tu también, me sorprende que lleves ropa muggle pero se te ve muy bonita.

-Gracias, nos vemos entonces, por la tarde.

-Claro, hasta luego Cori

Siguió caminando, hasta que encontró a Luna, sentada bajo un árbol con su pijama puesto y las zapatillas, por supuesto que... durmiendo, Luna es sonámbula.

-Luna, cielo, despierta y vístete que hoy íbamos a salir.

-Oh, cierto! Muy bien, me cambiaré en un segundo.

Blaise se levantó y vistió muy apurado, tenía que poner en marcha su plan, llevar a la pelirroja a Hogsmeade, sabía que aún estaba en enfermería así que tomó su escoba y se dirigió hacia allá.

Mientras tanto Theo se levantó sorprendido al ver que era el último que quedaba en la habitación, por lo general se levantaba primero, aunque hoy pensaba tener un solitario día haciendo tareas y leyendo a gusto, tal vez dar una vuelta por el lago negro por si podía charlar con Luna un rato. Estos últimos días de patrulla juntos habían sido geniales para ambos, disfrutaban haciéndose compañía y Theo descubrió que quería arriesgarse con ella, que le gustaba, mucho, esos labios rosas y carnosos, con los ojos soñadores y rostro de pureza, le encantaba Luna, quería besarla todo el tiempo, le daba toda la paz que le había faltado antes, era especial y no creía poder contenerse por mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento le pediría que sea su novia.

Mientras estaba todavía en el baño pensando, entró alguien a la habitación.

-Theo! levántate ya holgazán! Cuando mierda piensas hacerlo? vístete que nos vamos a Hogsmeade!- gritó Draco

-Y eso por qué?- preguntó Theo saliendo del baño- hoy me quedaré a leer.

-No es cierto, quieres ver a la lunática, se que te gusta, la miras demasiado en las comidas, es extraño de tí que nunca pareces demostrar nada.

-Extraño es que tú tengas tiempo para observarme incluso cuando estas ocupado con Granger y Cori. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

-Necesito averiguar algo, y va a ser mas fácil si paseo por allí con un amigo que si estoy solo siguiendo a una chica como un pervertido.

-¿ y a quién seguiremos como pervertidos?

-A Cassiopea, escuché rumores de que está embarazada y tal vez pueda averiguar algo.

-Te gustan ambas?

-Claro que no idiota! mejor dicho, no me gusta ninguna, pero a Cassi la veo como una hermana, quiero pensar que no es verdad lo de que va a tener un hijo, es muy pequeña para ello.

-Muy bien, te acompaño pero me deberás una.

-Hecho! y vístete que no saldré contigo en boxers.

-Pelirroja, levanta que nos vamos!- le dijo Blaise moviendo a Ginny del hombro-.

-quehhhhhh (bostezo) que haces aquí Blaise?

-Ya te lo dije, iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿no te apetece salir de este cuarto depresivo?

-Claro que sí, pero no me dejan salir y me duelen los pies por si no lo notaste.

-Ya pensé en eso preciosa, mira- y con un ademán de la mano le mostró la escoba-.

-Me llevarás volando?

-Por supuesto! que te parece? hay aprobación princesa?

-Si! vámonos! me encanta que hayas pensado en esto, no se como no se me ocurrió antes, espera que me cambio y no espíes!

-Jamás lo haría, jamás- dijo con sonrisa seductora- ante todo soy un caballero.

-Gracias caballero- dijo Ginny y luego se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a cambiarse.

Cuando Ginny terminó de vestirse, subió a la escoba detras de Blaise tomándolo de la cintura muy contenta y se fueron.

Durante el día Harry y Ron pasaron por la tienda de los gemelos y se quedaron un rato después de ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla, Daphne y Pansy, junto con Cori fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkins a comprar unas túnicas nuevas, luego fueron a tomar el té pero Cori ya no las acompañó, aunque Daphne secretamente había planeado con Harry encontrarse a ultimas horas antes de volver en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, él se deshacía de Ron con cualquier escusa y ella de la misma manera con Pansy. Draco y Theo se pasaron todo el día siguiendo a Cori, hasta que se mostraron queriendo parecer casuales, cuando ella esperaba sola con su cerveza de mantequilla en mano, a una castaña y una rubia que no tardaron en llegar luego de que los chicos se mostraran.  
-Cassiopea, como estas? Podemos sentarnos?  
-Hola Draco, Theo, claro siéntense, aunque estoy esperando a unas amigas, no creo que les moleste- dijo Cori sonriendo. Que irónico, ellos ni siquiera sabían que están esperando a sus amores y futuras esposas-.

-Bueno, Theo voy por unas cervezas- dijo Draco levantándose.

-Claro, dime Cori, como andas?

-Bien, aunque me pregunto, que hacían por aquí?

-Solo vinimos a tomar algo.

-Por tu bien vamos a fingir que te creo, ahora hablemos de algo mas interesante. ¿Puede ser que estés haciendo las rondas con la prefecta de Ravenclaw? Es extraño, deberías ser suplente de tu propia casa, no de otra.

-Bueno... ejem si, estoy ayudando a Lovegood porque su compañero se lastimó la pierna, aunque según lo que ella me dijo el muy idiota no cumplía con sus rondas.

-Es cierto! tu nunca la llamaste por ese horrible apodo, no tienes que fingir conmigo, se que te agrada, es muy bonita e inteligente.

-Me puedes explicar por qué parece que lo sabes todo? Draco, que es un ser absolutamente egoísta, se preocupa por ti, hablas con Granger como amigas, algo que ningún Slytherin haría aún, con la guerra tan reciente. Y finalmente, sabes leernos a la perfección, como si nos conocieras por más que recién hayas llegado y nosotros no te hayamos visto antes.

\- Olvidaba lo perspicaz que eres tío...- Dijo Cori, tan ensimismada que no notó que le había dado una pista, ni que habían llegado las chicas.

-Cori! ya hemos llegado, que tal Nott?

-Granger- dijo Theo con un asentimiento de cabeza, aún pensando en la última palabra de Cori y sin notar a la pintoresca rubia a su lado.

-Hola Mione! y tu debes ser Luna, mucho gusto- dijo dandole la mano- soy Corinne.

-Hola Corinne espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Claro! mejor dame un abrazo, me encantan tus aros, son muy especiales- dijo abrazándola y sonriendo.

-Gracias Cori, hola Theodore.

-¿Cómo estas Luna?

-Bien, es un lindo día.

-Bueno, voy a buscar nuestras cervezas Luna- dijo Hermione alejándose-.

-Hey! ya llegó tu invitada al parecer Cassiopea- dijo Draco dejando las dos cervezas en la mesa-.

-Mis invitadas, si.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿que tal Lovegood?

-Hola Draco Malfoy.

-Escucha Cassi, en realidad quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, dime.

-En privado- dijo mirando a Luna, por lo que Theo tomó cartas en el asunto-.

-Luna, que te parece si mejor nos vamos a buscar un helado y volvemos cuando terminen su charla.

-Está bien Theo, vamos, Cori, le puedes pedir a Mione disculpas de mi parte? dile que de todas maneras le pagaré la cerveza luego.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo controlado, disculpa a Draco, es un maleducado.

-No hay problema, entiendo que tendrán cosas de que hablar, y también con ella - dijo girando la cabeza hacia la barra-.

-Gracias Luna- dijo Cori pensando que son tal para cual Theo y Luna, inteligentes y perspicaces, estaba casi segura de que si no la descubrieron lo harán dentro de poco, pero también tranquila porque saben guardar secretos.

-Bien, vamos, y tu Draco ¡piérdete! es la última vez que nos haces esto, ni siquiera probamos nuestras cervezas de mantequilla, nos las debes, adios Cori.

Con estas palabras Theo y Luna se fueron y vino Hermione a la mesa con dos cervezas.

-Que pasó? donde está Luna? y Nott? y que hace el hurón aquí?

-También me alegro de verte Granger- dijo Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica- aunque en teoría estoy aquí desde antes que tú.

-Es cierto, cuando Luna y tu llegaron el había ido por su cerveza y la de Theo, pero como es muy maleducado los echó a ambos diciéndoles que necesitaba hablar en privado conmigo.

-Como sea, no voy a irme, supongo que en tu charla yo si puedo estar, y me debes la cerveza de Luna.

-Cierto, te dejo saludos y una disculpa Mione, se fue con Theo a buscar un helado.

-¡Lo sabía! sabía que le gusta, hoy estábamos hablando de él y no quiso reconocérmelo.

-Muy bien, no me interesa la vida amorosa de Lovegood, y si Granger, agradece que te dejo quedarte, Cassiopea escucha, este bicho y yo estamos preocupados.

-¿Cómo que bicho hurón de cuarta?!

-Por favor, compórtense que me harán pasar vergüenza.

-Tienes razón Cori, lo siento.

-El punto es, hemos escuchado que estas embarazada, y queremos que nos digas si es verdad.

Cori se quedó dura con la boca abierta ¿sus padres creían que estaba embarazada? ¿de donde sacaron eso? Ni siquiera había pasado por eso en su tiempo, menos estaba lista para pasarlo ahora, aunque tenía que reconocer que sus padres se manejaban de la misma manera en el futuro, directos y confiables.

-De todas maneras te lo preguntamos porque puedes confiar en nosotros, en mi por lo menos, si esa es tu situación no dudes en pedir ayuda, en lo que sea- dijo Hermione comprensiva tocando su hombro-.

-Si, pero también nos dices el nombre del padre, así le damos una sorpresita con los chicos.

-Yo, yo no sé de donde sacaron eso, es completamente falso, están locos? no estoy embarazada! Díganme de donde lo sacaron que hay que matar a quien halla dicho esa calumnia.

-Uff, menos mal, estaba realmente preocupado, entonces todo está bien, Granger tú y tus teorías absurdas, ¿como pude hacerte caso?

-Entonces explícame que fue lo que escuchamos de un tal James que nacería en un tiempo y sería de Gryffindor.

-Aaaaaaaah así que ustedes eran los que estaban husmeando en el lago negro, de tí- dijo señalando a Draco- me lo esperaba, pero de tí- dijo señalando a Hermione- me sorprende.

-Que te puedo decir Cassiopea, curiosidad.

\- Muy bien señores curiosos, ahora si quieren saber la verdad tendrán que hacer algo que yo les pida.

-Supongo que es lo justo, que quieres? que le haga una broma a Crabbe? que deje sin comida a Goyle por un día?

-Eres cruel y un idiota! pero si, tal vez sea lo mas justo, tu dirás Cori.

-Entonces vamos a jugar un poco, ustedes se habrán divertido espiándonos a Harry, Daph y a mi, así que me toca divertirme, si quieren que les cuente eso tienen que darse un beso- dijo Cori con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre-.

-Qué? acaso estás loca? Cassiopea es una idiotez que me pidas eso, no pienso besar a esta loca, y si después se pega a mi como una lapa?

-Cori, eso es demasiado, no pienso besar al hurón, bien sabes que me cae muy mal, me parece muy exagerada tu reacción por mas que te hayamos espiado, aparte nos preocupamos por ti, vinimos a ofrecerte nuestra ayuda y así nos agradeces?

-YA! Paren con el drama! es solo un estúpido beso, y créanme los he visto hacerlo antes y ninguno murió.

-Si pero con otras personas, no con ella, hasta podría contagiarme de su ñoñez y falta de estilo, como esa camisa estirada que lleva, ni siquiera le marca las curvas!

-Y tu con esa ropa pareces muerto! ni siquiera le hace justicia a tu espalda ancha que es lo único bueno en ti.

-BASTA! es mi oferta, lo toman o lo dejan, y sepan que si tratan de buscar la información por otro lado no la conseguirán, así que si realmente quieren saberlo besense ahora, en frente de mi y sin mas gritos o insultos.

Draco y Hermione se miraron dubitativos, deberían hacerlo? ella penso en que sería un ganar doble porque realmente quería besarlo desde que lo vio y lograría satisfacer su curiosidad, pero perdería su orgullo, ¿Con que rostro lo miraría luego? Hasta por ahí se daría cuenta de esa pequeña debilidad que ella tiene por él, que por cierto era nueva hasta para ella. Draco estaba seguro de lo que haría, una de sus frases favoritas rezaba "El fin justifica los medios" él quería descubrir la verdad y el medio era besar a Granger, que remedio, tendría que hacerlo, nadie se enteraría y hasta por ahí podría tocar ese jugoso trasero que estaba escondido debajo de los pantalones muggles, ya no le causaban tanto desagrado los estúpidos pantalones muggles, a Granger y a Cassi les quedaban muy bien, decidido a partir de ahora se declaraba adepto a la causa de los pantalones muggles ¿En hombres quedarán bien también?

-Ya Granger, ven- dijo Draco poniendo rostro de ganador-.

-¿Qué? Estas loco, piérdete!- dijo Hermione toda roja- que pasó? no tienes miedo a contaminarte?

-Por supuesto, pero luego tomaré de la poción con la que limpian el suelo de la Mansión Malfoy, ya sabes para desinfectarme.

-Y yo tendría que hacer buches con bicarbonato.

-Bicarbo... que?

-Si no quieren que los demás los vean les conviene apurarse, si no van a hacerlo no me hagan perder mi tiempo.

Entonces Draco se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la de Hermione, que se paró porque sentada se sentía abordada e insignificante, estando los dos parados él se acercó más y la tomó del cuello y la cintura, la acercó más a sí y la besó. La besó con pasión, no era de esos estúpidos besos de niñatos era uno en serio, que mostraba deseo y que al verlo imaginas que terminará en sexo si o si, Hermione no se quedó atrás, no quería parecer un animalillo herido frente al experto sex-simbol de Hogwarts. No puede ser, todo lo que decían en los pasillos las zorras con las que él se enreba era cierto, Draco Malfoy besa muy bien, mejor que los pocos chicos a los que ella había besado, no se comparaba a Vicktor, ni a el estúpido de Cormac que ni siquiera debería contar porque fue contra su voluntad ni a Ron debía admitir, era otro estilo, Draco era fuego... Todo estaba bien hasta que él se dejo llevar como si ella fuera una conquista cualquiera y estuvieran en un aula vacía a mitad de la noche en el castillo, bajo la mano que tenía en la cintura hasta su trasero, le toco el trasero y al instante...

-PAFFF! Hermione se había soltado y le dio la cachetada mas sonora de toda su vida, dejandole la mano marcada en la cara, una marca roja en su nivea piel, y no pudo hacer mas que sonreir de lado.

-Ni modo, tenía que intentarlo- dijo mirándola con esa sonrisa sarcástica-.

-Eres un cerdo! y te alejas de mi, esto es tu culpa Corinne Cassiopea Strafaccio! espero que tu explicación valga la pena.

-Yo también- dijo Draco mirándola serio y señalándose la mejilla golpeada.

-Está bien, siéntense y tomen sus cervezas, las merecen...

-Bueno, aquí vamos

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial pelirroja?- Pregunto Blaise ya sobrevolando el pequeño pueblo-.

-mmm sorpréndeme!- dijo Ginny, estaba contenta, Blaise era claramente muy considerado, tierno divertido y muy sexy con esos músculos que ella estaba tocando, no importaba mucho a donde la lleve, con la acción de sacarla de la enfermería con un viaje en escoba muy romántico ya la tenía a sus pies, pero si ella quería que él se esfuerce por ganársela no podía saber que ya lo había hecho, muy bien Ginny, es hora del show.- Aunque no estoy muy segura de que me sorprendas, no olvides que me crié con los gemelos a mi alrededor y si en algo puedo leerte, me llevarás a uno de esos clichés a donde llevas a tus conquistas, tal vez... el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, o a buscar un helado.

-Ya verás! te sorprenderé, tu sabes que no eres común pelirroja, no gasto tanto tiempo para conseguir un acostón estándar. Ahora pensaras en dos opciones, una es alagadora y la otra un insulto, pensarás que: uno, espero un acostón muy bueno, o dos, tu no eres solo un acostón, tal vez busque otros propósitos contigo.

-Eres un imbécil dime cual de las dos es entonces- dijo Ginny medio soltándose.

-Pues, para tu ego, es la número dos querida, aún no se que espero contigo, pero me agradas pelirroja, me encanta descubrir como eres y créeme que no ignoro tus dotes físicas, eres preciosa.

-Gracias por la sinceridad, tu me agradas.

-Es clave, la honestidad con rostro noble hace que las féminas se derritan- dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes blancos-.

-Oh! cállate!- dijo pegándole amistosamente en el brazo-.

-Muy bien, ahora me dirás lo que sabes mi querida distraída- dijo Theo a Luna cuando se sentaron en un banco dentro de la heladería-.

-A que te refieres Theo?

-Tu lo sabes, a mi no me engañas- le dijo con una sonrisa, era tan fácil sonreir con Luna, y sonreir de verdad, con alegría sincera-.

-Aaaa tu te refieres al secreto de Corinne.

-Así es, es claro que lo que esconde tiene que ver con todos nosotros, y con el lugar de donde viene.

-Supongo que lo notarás antes que los demás de todos modos, eres inteligente Theo, pero sí, tiene que ver con nosotros, piénsalo un poco, seguro lo descubres.

-Ya por favor, dímelo.

-No imaginé que fueras tan impaciente- dijo Luna riendo-está bien, solo te tiraré una soga.  
-Mmm bueno, por hoy me conformo con eso.  
\- Debes verlo como un desafío, un rompecabezas, será mas entretenido así, yo lo noté en cuanto la vi, tu presta atención a su cabello, te lo dice todo si eres observador.  
-Su cabello? Su cabello. Su cabello es rubio, pero no como el tuyo ni el de Draco, es un tono mas oscuro, pero es natural...  
-Mejor sigues pensando luego.  
\- por qué?  
-No te llevará mucho y como mirarias a Cori al volver si ya sabes su secreto? Podrías delatarla.  
-Yo no haria eso.  
-No queriendo pero te sorprenderá, créeme.  
-Está bien, de que quieres hablar?  
-quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por haberme devuelto el collar que hice con mi madre.  
_-_-_-_ flashback_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
A la mañana siguiente de la primer ronda juntos, Theo se acercó a unas chicas de Ravenclaw que lo miraban desde una esquina y le hacían ojitos. Él razonó que tendrían la edad de Luna.  
-Hola chicas, como andan?  
Las dos que estaban contra la pared se sorprendieron de que al fin les hiciera caso, una se puso nerviosa y abrió mucho los ojos, la otra tomo una pose provocativa.  
-Hola Theo, yo tengo algo de calor, y tú?  
-Díganme, saben algo del collar de romero y cascabeles de Lovegood? Se le ha perdido.  
-Te interesa la lunática? Bueno te dará una gran risa, mira, nuestra compañera Larisa, que duerme en el mismo cuarto, lo tomó mientras ella dormía y lo dejó en el baño de mirttle la llorona, sobre uno de los lavabos jajaj  
-Y le dijo que lo vio flotar solo hacia fuera, la tonta se lo creyó jajaj  
-Gracias chicas, nos vemos al rato.  
Cuando se alejó de ellas les lanzó un hechizo que les llenó los rostros de granos. Luego buscó el collar y se lo llevó a Luna en la noche.  
Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo entregó, le dio las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó de nuevo, como cuando lo perdió, lo curioso es que no le preguntó como lo había conseguido, se limitó a darle las gracias y al abrazo claro.  
_-_-_-fin del flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-ya me lo haz agradecido Luna, no fue nada.  
-Tengo algo para ti, le pedí a mi padre que me lo mandara ayer, es de Centroamérica, dicen que allí es hermoso, no tienes que quedartelo si no lo quieres.  
Luna le dio una caracola grande con su nombre escrito en dorado.  
-Wow Luna, es precioso.  
-Es una caracola, si apoyas allí tu oreja se puede escuchar el mar, sin importar donde estes, eso es mágico según los muggles, espero que te de paz cuando la necesites.  
Theo se lo acercó a la oreja maravillado, nunca había recibido un regalo tan personal, siempre le habían dado porquerías caras, y efectivamente se escuchaba el mar. Miró a Luna y lo hizo, la besó de la manera mas dulce que lo hizo jamás, esa chica era especial sin duda. Se besaron por un rato largo, Theo con todo el amor que se creyo capaz al igual que Luna, que sin importar que sea pone el alma en cada cosa que hace, aunque no sea su área de experticia.  
-Gracias Luna, me encanta.  
\- me alegro, ahora dime, que somos tu y yo ?  
-Tu me quieres? Te... te gusto ?  
-Claro Theo, yo no beso a cualquiera- dijo ella con rostro preocupado.  
-Tienes razón, Luna, se que es pronto, pero me gustas desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora que besé tus labios no creo que vaya a detenerme.  
-Theo a que te...  
-Shh quieres ser mi novia?  
-siiii también me gustan tus labios querido novio.  
-Pues podrás besarlos cuando quieras.  
-En cualquier momento?  
-Si.  
-Como ahora?  
-Mmmm si...  
Y se besaron de nuevo, mas juguetonamente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-James es alguien que aún no nació, y no les voy a contar como se eso, si les voy a contar como se llama, de nombre completo y no quiero que griten ni lo cuenten. Se llama James Sirius Potter y si, irá a Gryffindor.

-El hijo de Harry?  
-Tanto lio por la peste descendencia de Potter!  
-Cómo sabes sobre el futuro ? Y no me vengas con que adivinación porque eso no sirve.  
-Eso no se los diré, pregunten algo más.  
-En que se relaciona un gryffindor contigo?  
-Bueno... el es un idiota conmigo pero es el sex-simbol de Hogwarts junto con Scor... no importa, mejor otra.  
-Quién es su mamá.  
-Debes tener cuidado con esto porque ni ella lo sabe, es Daphne.  
-Greengrass? Nuestra Daph? Como pasó?  
-No creo que a esta altura necesites que te explique como se hacen los bebes.  
-Que horror.  
-Un minuto! A ti te gusta, el hijo de Harry tiene tu edad cierto?  
-No, bueno, es hora de irnos.  
-Qué? Ya?  
-Tengo tareas, disculpenme con los chicos, adios.  
-Espera Cassiopea, voy contigo, algunos prefectos si cumplimos con nuestro trabajo.  
-Está bien, adios Mione- dijo saludandola con un beso y un corto abrazo.- discúlpame con los chicos, nos vemos.  
-Adios Cori-dijo ella distraida, vio justo que se le cayó algo de la mochila y se agachó a recogerlo, cuando se levantó ya habían salido, así que se dijo que se lo daría ella después, aunque tal vez era su tarea.  
Cuando lo miró por curiosidad era una foto, mejor dicho una foto suya, mágica cabe decir, más adulta y con una niña rubia a upa que tenía una cola de caballo pero el pelo se le levantaba. Esa bebé? No podía ser, era Cori? Entonces Cori viene del futuro de donde conoce a James. En ese momento recordó lo primero que penso cuando la vio y escuchó ese nombre, Corinne era el nombre que ella le pondría a su primer hija, si tenía más de una.  
-Corinne es mi hija? No conozco a nadie que se apellide Strafaccio, eso será su apellido real? Será mi hija? Es muy bonita eso si, tal vez saco de mí la forma del cabello y los ojos se parecen, pero es una Slytherin cómo puede ser? Quién mierdas es su padre, por Merlín?

-Bueno pelirroja aquí nos bajamos.  
-En Honeydukes? Muy bien pensado...  
-Debo reponer mis ranas de chocolate y las grageas, también! Te compraré unas baritas de regaliz  
-Mmm has ganado, estoy sorprendida.


	8. ¿Yo, su madre?

Hermione se quedó mirando la foto por unos minutos y luego se levantó para irse de nuevo al castillo, en el camino vio a unos chicos de quinto con Whisky de fuego, pero ni siquiera los detuvo, estaba tan ensimismada pensando que siguió su camino y chocó mas allá con alguien...

Ron también iba distraído pensando en por qué Harry estaba tan extraño últimamente y de pronto chocó con Hermione.

-Disculpa.

-No, yo lo siento, ¿Ron?

-Mione! eres tu, que haces por aquí sola?

-Salía de tomar una cerveza con Cori, pero tuvo que irse.

-También Harry, ya ni siquiera recuerdo la excusa con la que me dejó plantado.

-Ron ¿que piensas de Corinne?, se que no la trataste mucho, pero ¿Nos ves parecidas?

-Pues, se que es de Slytherin, aunque esa casa ya no me cae tan mal, está llena de chicas guapas, y que anda con el grupo de Malfoy, pero contesta en clase como tu, su pelo parece también bastante enmarañado y tiene una calidez en los ojos como la tuya, parece buena chica, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, gracias Ron.

-De nada, ahora contéstame tu a mi, ¿Qué le gustaría a una chica que le regalen?

-Bueno, a mi un libro me encantaría, pero tal vez a una chica más estándar le gustarían golosinas, o ropa tal vez, mmm una canción? bombones? no se me ocurre mas nada.

-Claro! una mochila, eso voy a darle, sería la escusa perfecta, rompí la suya hace poco.

-No te preocupes que seguro la arregló con magia.

-Si lo hizo, pero puedo de todas formas darle una nueva.

-Y a quién si se puede saber?

-Solo te daré una pista, es de Slytherin.

-Pansy Parkinson

-Vaya, si que eres buena.

-No seas tonto, no lo he sacado solo con esa pista, Ginny me contó que Seamus le contó que soñaste con ella y hablabas dormido de darle un beso jajaja

-El tonto de Seamus!, ya va a ver, voy a contar a todos que tiene escondida una foto de Parvati en su baúl.

-Bueno, entonces suerte con eso, me voy a acostar fue un día agotador.

-Claro, adios Mione- dijo Ron en tanto la veía subir las escaleras-.

Inmediatamente Ron tomó un pergamino escribiendo a los gemelos para pedirle que le compren una mochila de mujer, bonita y distinguida para regalársela a una chica. Sabía que eran muy jodones con él pero en casos como estos sin duda le darían una mano. Al otro día seguramente por la tarde le llegaría su recado.

En cambio Hermione estaba llena de dudas, se encerró en su recámara a pensar y no daba con ninguna respuesta, miraba la foto, que le parecía muy tierna por cierto, y de lo único que estaba segura es que si tenía que ser su hija, porque tenía bastante de ella, se le parecía en serio, es más se preguntaba como no lo pensó antes. Eso le permitía deducir que era claramente del futuro, porque ella aún era virgen, eso también explicaría que supiera sobre el hijo de Harry, y le gustaba! lo sabía, claro que sí, seguro era un gran chico, pero ¿cómo llegó allí?, la Hermione del futuro debe estar preocupada por ella, si es que todo está bien...

Al día siguiente no tenía cabeza para nada, había pasado toda la noche pensando y se durmió medio domingo, cuando se levantó era hora de la merienda, pero no tenía hambre, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca a leer algo para ver si podía despejarse, el lunes si o si hablaría con esa jovencita.

Draco se acostó ese sábado pensando en Granger, otra vez, no podía evitarlo, sus labios le habían dejado con mucha sed de ella, mas que la que tenía antes solo con verla en esos pantalones muggles, ¿Por qué era tan sexy una triste comelibros? Ya era demasiado, no podía pensar en otra cosa, y estaba con una incómoda carpa en sus pantalones cada que se cruzaba por su mente, sin importar en donde estuviera, incluso cuando volvía al castillo con Cassiopea...

-Flashback-

-Ya admítelo, te encanta!

-¿Qué? a que te refieres?

-A ella, a Hermione, y tus pantalones me dan la razón- dijo cori sonriendo-.

-Ni lo pienses, solo recuerdo la noche pasada, lo pasé muy bien con una Ravenclaw aunque no recuerde su nombre- dijo sonriendo con sorna-.

-Que desagradable eres, de todas formas lo sé, te gusta desde cuarto en el baile de navidad, estaba tan bella en ese vestido color cerezo, lo único que no le hacía justicia era su pareja. El buscador ese de Dumstrang como era?... Kul? Ruc? Krul?

-Krum, Vicktor Krum, estúpido patán creído, pero no te confundas, me caía mal desde antes de Granger créeme, y ella es una comelibros que se viste mal.

-Oh por favor, si se te van los ojos a su trasero sea lo que sea que tenga puesto, de todas maneras hoy te he hecho un favor, no vas a tener tanta suerte si ella decide aceptar a Cormac Maclaggen.

-¿En serio? Un idiota detrás de otro es increíble, y tu como lo sabes?

-Se que el la persigue por todos lados y que ayer le dijo a sus amigos que la invitará mañana a cenar, yo que tu la convencería de ni siquiera darle una oportunidad a ese sexy chico.

-Oh ya calla Cassiopea!

-fin del flashback-

Bien, mañana le refrescaría la memoria de como es tener sus manos en la cintura y tal vez mas allá...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba muy distraída como para disfrutar de su lectura, pero también le servía para que nadie se acerque a molestarla, nadie excepto los idiotas...

-Hey Hermione, como estás?

-Cormac... que sorpresa verte en la biblioteca...

-Si, en realidad venía buscándote, que te parece si cenamos hoy?

-Cormac yo te lo agradezco pero...

-No me digas que no Mione, por favor piénsalo, tu y yo en un picnic nocturno.

-Fuera del Castillo? No voy a quebrantar las reglas, soy una prefecta.

-Entonces te vienes a mi cuarto, me encargaré de que no haya nadie.

Estas últimas palabras las escuchó Draco al acercarse y no pudo evitar reaccionar en contra.

-Pero miren nada más, el estúpido de Mclaggen preparando su acostón en medio de la biblioteca- dijo Draco con rostro molesto.

-Pierdete Malfoy!-dijo Cormac, pero no le bastó con eso y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Draco no se quedó atrás y respondió de la misma manera pero con mas fuerza, luego se siguió descargando hasta que Cormac se rindió.

-Basta es suficiente!

Luego se levantó del suelo y mirándolo con odio y se fue. Draco a sabiendas de que ella lo seguiría se adentro más al fondo entre los estantes de herbología.

-Eres un animal!

-Que pasa? Ya no podrá acostarse contigo esta noch..

PAFF Hermione acaba de darle otro tortazo, hay que aceptar que Draco no los veía venir.

-Ya verás-dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura y besándola de nuevo.

Un beso posesivo, salvaje, celoso, un beso que marcaba territorio. El nunca había tenido que perseguir a una chica, ellas lo seguían a el, y menos había tenido que competir por ella con un inútil.  
Notó que Hermione también estaba enervada, lo había tomado del cabello y de la camisa, el se atrevió a tocarle el trasero y ella no se apartó, entonces bajó su boca por ese cuello, lamió y besó escuchando los gemidos de la leona, entonces lo hizo, presionó de más para dejarle el cuello marcado y se apartó.

-Ya eres mía Granger, y no te quiero con la escoria de Mclaggen. Algún día te ayudaré a resolver esta tensión sexual que está matándote, no te preocupes, yo te avisaré.

-Tan idiota eres que crees que iré? Esto no volverá a pasar y lo hice solo por demostrarte que no te temo.

-Entonces lo pensaras mejor la próxima, porque ahora tienes el cuello marcado por un idiota, recuérdalo, ya eres mía Granger.

Después de decir esto, dejándola a ella pasmada se fue de la biblioteca pensando en que cuando la tuviera sería una delicia.

Mientras tanto tres chicas en una habitación de Slytherin charlaban del amor...

-Les voy a contar algo-dijo Daphne recostada en la cama de Pansy mientras hablaba con ella y Corinne-.

-Sii ya cuenta por que me dejaste plantada ayer- dijo Pansy-.

-Fui con Harry al salón de té de Madame Pudipié-.

-Aaaaaaah en serio?- preguntó Cori-.

-Un minuto.. Potter? Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara tanto, aunque está más guapo con esta onda de salvador del mundo mágico, si salen juntos tu serías como la primera dama!

-Jajaj tía eres genial-dijo Cori- solo tu dices cosas así.

-Ya basta con eso de tía que me siento mas vieja.

-Cómo que eso de tía?-dijo Daphne mirando alarmada a Cori-.

-Si, es que mi amiga de España me lo pegó, allá dicen tío a cualquiera- dijo Cori -.

-aaaaaa bueno sigo, estuvo genial, me contó un poco de sus intereses, de como le está yendo este año y todo eso. Yo le conté algo de casa, y de ustedes, es más creo que a mi me caen mejor los Gryffindor y a el también los Slytherin. Lo pasamos genial.

-Que buenooo, me pongo muy contenta por ti, y los modales?

-Muy cauteloso aunque en alguna que otra un poquito torpe, pero no me hizo pasar vergüenza si esa es tu pregunta.

-Me encantaaa, hacen una hermosa pareja- dijo Cori-.

En ese momento un ave golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con el pico, Daphne se levantó a abrir y llevaba un paquete que dejó en el regazo de Pansy, ella acarició su cabeza y en seguida se fue.

-Qué es eso?

-quién lo manda?

-no lo sé, esperen y lo veremos.

Abrió el empaque y encontró una mochila rosa, de la que cayó una carta...

 _"...Pansy, esta mochila repondrá la anterior, aunque la hayas arreglado, mereces cosas nuevas, no remendadas. Te envío mi caluroso afecto..._  
 _Ah sí, lo olvidaba, la mochila cambia de color dependiendo del humor de quien la tenga, espero te guste._  
 _Ron."_

Pansy la leyó en voz alta y chillona a las otras dos chicas, y luego les contó el incidente, para regocijo de las dos románticas que estaban con ella.

Al otro día...

-Mione, gracias por ayudarme con la nota.

-De nada Ron, espero que ella lo aprecie-Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y ya quería llegar al comedor para mostrarle la foto a Corinne y que le diga la verdad, ya había pasado por dos clases, una con Huflepuff y otra con Ravenclaw, Luna por cierto parecía saber algo y sobre todo se veía mas contenta de lo normal, Ginny ya estaba fuera de enfermería y Harry les había contado a Ron y a ella que salió a ese patético salón con Daphne Greengrass, al parecer los chicos estaban locos por las Slytherin, esperaba que no se equivoquen. Pero en estas dos clases Hermione no tomó anotaciones ni levantó la mano, a esta altura ya todo el mundo sabía que algo le pasaba y cada dos pasos por el pasillo, alguien la paraba para preguntarle cómo estaba, tenía que ver a Cori ya porque se estaba volviendo loca...

En eso ella la vio en el pasillo casi llegando al gran comedor, les dijo a los chicos que se adelanten y tocó su hombro.

-Herms holaa- le dijo Cori

-Tengo que hablar contigo Corinne y espero que me digas la verdad-dijo Hermione con rostro severo y sacando la fotografía...


	9. ¿La confesión?

...- Herms holaa- le dijo Cori

-Tengo que hablar contigo Corinne y espero que me digas la verdad-dijo Hermione con rostro severo y sacando la fotografía...

Cori al ver la foto se imaginó que su madre ya sabía todo y quería su confirmación, esa fotografía le terminó dando problemas, pero era importante para ella llevarla consigo, era de su recuerdo mas feliz, y siempre que la tenía se sentía querida y protegida... así que miró a su madre con resignación.

-Claro, te parece si vamos a la torre de Astronomía? No creo que allí nos moleste nadie.

-Está bien, tengo una hora de receso.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, Cori conjuró una manta y se sentó invitando a Hermione, que después de dudar se sentó también.

-Quiero confiar en lo que me vayas a decir ahora, ¿necesitas un juramento de silencio para hablar?

-No, no te preocupes, me vasta con tu palabra, por favor no cuentes a nadie lo que voy a decirte.

-Quedará entre nosotras. Supongo que esto es tuyo- dijo dándole la foto- se cayó de tu mochila en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta, solo confirmame, quienes son?

-Tu y yo- le dijo Cori mirándola a los ojos con agua en los suyos- es el recuerdo que uso para mi _patronus_.

-Cuéntame- dijo Hermione enternecida por el comentario.

-Mi patronus es un lobo, ese día tu y papá me habían llevado de paseo a ver unas hermosas montañas en Argentina, usamos traslador así que fue rápido el viaje, ustedes me hablaban de que estaban orgullosos de mi y que tenían una noticia que darme, estaba yo sola porque Scorpius ya estaba en Hogwarts, era su primer año y me llevaron allí para decirme que iba a tener un hermanito. Yo me puse contenta porque me aburría mucho cuando Scorp no estaba y pasamos el día entre las montañas, hicimos un picnic y pensamos mucho en como lo íbamos a llamar. Al final del día papá dijo que quería una foto de las dos chicas mas hermosas que había visto en ese paisaje, entonces me tomaste en brazos y papá tomó la foto. La misma foto que viene conmigo a Hogwarts desde mi primer año.

-Wow... suena bonito, en el futuro seré una buena madre para ti?

-La mejor- dijo dándole un abrazo que Hermione correspondió con toda su alma.

-No puedo creer que esté abrazando a mi hija, que seas tan bonita, inteligente y sociable, cuantos hijos tengo?

-Bien, en total somos cinco, tu, papá, Scorpius, Abraxas y yo.

-Que nombres tan raros, el que seguro elegí yo es el tuyo, amo Corinne, de pequeña me dije que sería el nombre de mi primer hija.

-Tienes razón, tu y papá se turnaban, de los varones él eligió los primeros y tu los segundos, y Corinne lo elegiste tú mientras que papá eligió Cassiopea...

-OH POR DIOSS! Niégame esto ahora, dime QUE MALFOY NO ES TU PADRE!-dijo completamente alterada.

-Madre cálmate por favor.

-Que me calme? No puedo creer que me quedaré con él!

-SUFICIENTE! Mira, siempre creí que tu eras la mas razonable de los dos, incluso en este tiempo en que se odian. Pero créeme que si, es mi padre, si son felices y si, te ama desde cuarto, una noche arropándome me lo contó.

-Lo siento, perdí un poco el control, entonces si me aseguras que es una buena persona y los ama, yo intentaré llevarme mejor, aunque tu padre sea un maleducado y me haya metido mano ayer en biblioteca...

-Wow ustedes si que tenían formas de aprovechar el tiempo y por supuesto que nos ama, es el mejor papá, como tu, yo soy su princesa.

-Eso se nota, incluso en esta época, cuéntame de tus hermanos.

-Bueno, Scorp es igual a papá, su cabello es del mismo tono, es Slytherin y juega como buscador de quiditch, y Abraxas es Gryffindor como tu, y golpeador en su equipo.

-Wow, suena maravilloso, serán niños geniales.

-Si, pero no le cuentes a papá todavía, creo que no está listo aún para saberlo.

Hablaron un largo rato, sobre el futuro, como fue que paró allí, las parejas cercanas a ellos y sus hijos etc. Estuvieron charlando tanto que se quedaron dormidas allí y una mano blanca les conjuro una manta para taparlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Draco, piensa, realmente escuchaste a Cori decirle que era del futuro y que era su hija?- Le preguntó Blaise al rubio que caminaba de una punta a la otra de la habitación mientras les expresaba su preocupación a él y a Theo.

-Creo haberlo escuchado, pero luego escuché que Pansy me llamaba a los gritos y se estaba acercando, así que fui a buscarla para ver que quería y cuando regresé estaban ambas dormidas en el piso de la torre.

-¿Y qué quería Pansy?- preguntó Blaise.

-Unas tareas, pero ese no es el punto.

Theo estaba concentrado pensando en lo que le dijo Luna.

-Dime, por qué tu eres el único que la llama Cassiopea?

-Es el nombre de mi abuela paterna, yo le habría puesto ese como primer nombre, Cassiopea es mas bonito.

-Ahí está!

Theo lo comprendió todo, Cori era hija de Draco y Hermione, y los conocía a todos porque venía del futuro, por eso también le había dicho tío, ¿estaría con su Luna en el futuro?

-Qué está?-preguntó Blaise-.

-Nada, ignórenme, no, mejor escuchen, voy a contarles algo.

-Qué?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Hace poco me puse de novio, quiero que respeten mi elección y la respeten a ella, nada de burlas ni hacerla sentir incómoda... porque saben que yo me las cobraré.

-Genial, aunque tanto misterio me asusta...

-Si, acaso estás saliendo con Milicent? Jajaja

-No, estoy saliendo con una chica hermosa, rubia de cabellos largos, sincera y amorosa con todos, es Luna Lovegood.

-Lovegood? Bueno tengo que decirte que me lo imaginaba, últimamente se miran y saludan mucho por los pasillos, de todas maneras si a ti te gusta está bien, somos tus amigos y te apoyamos-dijo Draco.

-Si, te apoyamos, aparte tienes razón en algo, Lovegood está bien buena!

-Hey! Te restas los comentarios que estas hablando de mi novia.

-Bueno, con todo aclarado díganme, ustedes que piensan de lo de Cassiopea y Granger?

-Es muy fácil, a ti te gusta Granger y anhelas que Cori sea también tu hija, primero porque te encariñaste con ella y luego para ser la pareja de su madre. Que te parece Blaise? Buena lectura de situación?

-Claro hermano, yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor-dijo Zabinni sonriendo a Theo.

-Entonces de eso se trata- dijo Theo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Exageran con ambas cosas, puede ser que Granger se esté poniendo interesante, pero no por eso querría que tenga a mi heredero, en este caso heredera... aunque Cassiopea es muy bonita, y tiene el comportamiento digno de una Malfoy, piensen que en mi familia solo hay un heredero y VARÓN. De todas maneras mi pregunta era si ustedes creían que Cassi pudiera ser del futuro.

Theo, habiéndolo descubierto ya no dijo nada, prefirió dejar a Draco aventurarse solo. Pero Blaise trataba de pensar con él.

-Si fuera del futuro explicaría el que nos trate cono conocidos de toda la vida.

-En realidad solo trae mas dudas, si es hija de Granger no debería estar con nosotros en el futuro.

-A menos que tenga por aquí un padre o un novio que la relacionen con nosotros-dijo Theo tirando el anzuelo-.

-Ni se les ocurra mirar a la niña con otros ojos!

-Bueno pero si ni siquiera sabes si eres el padre y ya actúas como si lo fueras.

-No es eso, serían unos pedófilos! Esa chica nacerá dentro de unos años.

-De todas maneras no me interesa, Theo tiene a su Luna y yo tengo a mi sol... puro fuego...

-De que hablas Blaise?

-Si, yo también me perdí.

-Chicos, estoy embobado como nunca jamas me pasó con una chica antes, tan embobado que ni siquiera le he dado un beso todavía pero no me despego de ella desde hace días.

-Wow te tiene bien agarrado.

-Y amaestrado, pero sin siquiera un beso? Me sorprende... quién es?

-Ustedes tampoco se rían... es la pelirroja, Weasley.

-¿Qué te hizo nuestro querido Blaise? Esto es demasiado, primero Theo con una Ravenclaw esta bien, es aceptable, pero la comadreja menor es Gryffindor!, se te fue la mano.

-Siento interrumpir tu hermoso discurso, pero Granger también es Gryffindor y tu te arrastras por ella, la sigues, la espías y se toquetean en biblioteca... eso no es solo por un futuro acostón.

Draco se levantó furioso y se fue dando un terrible portazo.

-Ignóralo, se le pasara, y yo te felicito, parece una buena chica.

-Gracias amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cristy-Love gracias por el último comentario! a los que estén leyendo los animo a comentar ;) como creen que siga la historia?**


	10. Ya dímelo Granger

Después de salir hecho una furia del cuarto, Draco fue a la sala de menesteres pensando en que ni él mismo sabía lo que quería. Y para su sorpresa, cuando entró se encontró con el famoso espejo de Oesed, y al acercarse pudo verse a el mismo con una beba rubia y pequeña en los brazos y a Hermione que lo abrazaba por la cintura, eran ellos, con Cassi, esa familia feliz que en secreto el siempre había querido formar.

Era ella, la molesta Granger que desde la primera vez que la vio supo que tenía algo especial, pero se dedicó a atormentarla, aunque solo fuera para llamar su atención, e incluso con todos los esfuerzos de el, ella casi siempre lo ignoraba. Era tedioso, siempre la misma rutina hasta el baile de navidad de cuarto, eso lo cambió todo. El ya no podía seguir así, tenía que conseguirla o se metería con algún estúpido que no la merezca como Mclaggen.

Al ver esa imagen no pudo seguir negándose, sus amigos tenían razón, sigue a Granger, la vigila y quiere ser el padre de sus hijos... por el momento el de Cassiopea.

-Bueno, hay que solucionarlo, mañana querida Granger me dirás si yo soy tu futuro... 

* * *

_Al otro día en clases_

Hermione se despertó toda contracturada, la noche anterior había dormido en el piso de la Torre de Astronomía con su hija. Que bien sonaba... su hija Corinne, iba a tener dos mas también, que ya los adoraba, Scorpius y Abraxas, pensándolo un poco esos nombres eran bonitos, y únicos como el nombre de el padre de sus hijos... Draco. También le había contado sobre Ginny y Zabini, que tendrían un niño llamado Luke de la edad de Scorp y una niña llamada Amy de la edad de Abraxas, luego Ron se casaría con Pansy y tendrían una preciosa hija y un hijo, Lucile y David. Harry estaría con Daphne Greengrass y tendrían tres hijos, James de la edad de Scorp, Meggan de la edad de Cori y Catherin de la edad de Abraxas. Finalmente Luna se casaría con Theodore Nott y tendrían a Damien, Mathew y Liessel Nott

Aún no lo creía, Malfoy el sexsimboll de Hogwarts de cabello dorado (prácticamente blanco) ojos color plata, piel clara y rasgos altivos, el mismo que la había molestado siempre. Y ahora su hija que viene del futuro le dice que es un hombre dedicado, que la ama, se preocupa por ella y la consciente, Hermione debe reconocer que suena genial, un hombre sexy, rico y que te ama y complace, aunque si algo siempre le gustó de el es que representa un reto y que la arrogancia y altivez lo hacen excepcionalmente atractivo... aunque nadie lo sepa a Herms le gustan más los chicos malos.

-Hey Granger! Deja de mirarme o me gastaré!- dijo Draco haciendo que ella salte del susto, efectivamente lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo. Instantáneamente se puso muy colorada y volteó la vista.

-A ti te hablo, ahora no finjas! Por qué me mirabas tanto? Te gusto?

-PIÉRDETE IDIOTA!-gritó ella

-Señorita Granger! Que vocabulario es ese?- pregunto el profesor con enfado.

-yo... lo siento, es que me provocó

-Sin excusas, la quiero toda la tarde limpiando el aula y sin magia, ese será su castigo.

-Ja ja ja-dijo Draco

-Usted también caballero, aquí a la tarde con ella, los vigilaré.

-Oh genial, tu y tu gran bocota Malfoy.

-Gracias Granger, pasaremos una linda tarde juntos... 

* * *

En la tarde Hermione se dirigió a la habitación en la que tenía que cumplir su castigo con Malfoy, pero al entrar no había nadie, algo que le pareció raro así que se dio la vuelta para salir en el momento justo en el que la puerta se cerró. Draco acababa de entrar y ya la acorraló contra la pared al lado de la puerta, ella con la espalda tocando la piedra fría y el abdomen tocando el de él.

-Que haces Malfoy? el profesor entrará en cualquier momento!

-No lo creo... tu y yo tenemos tensión sexual que resolver aquí y también unas preguntas.

-No pienso contestarte nada, y aléjate, yo no tengo nada que resolver contigo.

-Oh vamos... tu sabes que sí, tu sabes que te gusto y no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo responda...

-Eso no es cierto! Tu eres prepotente y me atacas porque no soportas que te rechace...- dijo Hermione completamente indecisa-.

-Eres una farsante! Finges frente a tus amigos pero te gusto, no paras de mirarme y definitivamente no me rechazas cuando te beso- dijo el con suficiencia.

-Y tu? Como te atreves a decir que yo finjo cuando el primero que finge eres tu. En frente de tus amigos me insultas, pero luego cuando estoy sola me besas y quieres propasarte conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué me sorprende, tu eres así.- dijo ella empujándolo con fuerza para sacárselo de encima y huir. Entonces el la tomó del brazo para detenerla...

-No te vayas, quieres hablar con la verdad? Esta bien, seré sincero, pero tu también debes serlo- la soltó y ella se quedó parada frente a el mirándolo inquisidora.

-Me gustas, tu y tu genial trasero, hasta ahora no me había vuelto loco por algo así, pero luego de tocarlo y verlo en esos maravillosos pantalones muggles no puedo controlar a mi amigo del sur cuando te veo- a Mione se le escapó una risita divertida y el le sonrió.

-Aparte no seas injusta, este año casi no te he insultado, y creo que debemos hacernos amigos ahora que Theo está con Lovegood y Blaise con la comadreja menor.

-Wow, eso me toma de sorpresa, aunque si los vi tonteando un par de veces...

-Ahora tu, dime si no te gusta esto- dijo Draco y rápidamente tomó su cintura y la estampó de espaldas a la pared.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a sus palabras, porque en seguida tomó con su otra mano el rostro de ella y la besó, con ese beso apasionado y lento que usaba en las mejores ocasiones, sabía que a ella le temblaban las piernas y pronto la escuchó gemir, una y otra y otra vez, era obvio que disfrutaba, entonces aventuró su mano por debajo de la blusa, la respuesta de ella a sus caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, tocó ambos pechos, uno con cada mano y con besos bajó por el cuello hasta el valle de sus senos donde se detuvo y la miró.

-Dime... te estoy obligando? Quieres rechazarme?

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró, se acomodó el brasier y la blusa y como el le había hablado con sinceridad, ella decidió hacer lo mismo...

-No Draco, tienes razón, mi cuerpo responde por mi, me gustas, ahora ven- dijo ella mirándolo de modo sensual, pensó _ya que terminaré junto a el por qué no adelantar el proceso? Scorpius llegará antes.  
_  
-Antes respóndeme algo... eres virgen?-preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

-Si-dijo Hermione con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Pues entonces mejor lo hacemos un día en que estés lista y segura y estemos en un lugar mas cómodo.

-Cuál es el problema? Estoy segura, no voy a arrepentirme mañana si es lo que te preocupa.-dijo con cara de ofendida.

-Por más que estés segura ahora, mejor piénsalo, y dame tiempo para prepararlo, déjame mimarte, quiero ese hermoso trasero, pero mas quiero hacer las cosas bien y esta no sería la manera.

-Puede que tengas razón, dicen que duele mucho.

-De todas formas te cuidaré-dijo dándole un beso.

-Aunque antes que te parece si tomamos un té en las cocinas y me contestas algunas preguntas sobre Cassiopea que me están matando y tu seguro sabes las respuestas...

-Claro, vamos...

* * *

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron sigilosamente a las cocinas, en las que los elfos preparaban con paciencia la merienda, ellos dos se sentaron en una mesa pequeña.  
Él les pidió amablemente un té y un café, luego los elfos les ofrecieron todo tipo de comidas hasta que Hermione aceptó un cupcake y Draco tomó un bizcocho.

-Cuál quieres? Café o té?

-Mmm y cuál quieres tu?

-El que tu no quieras- dijo Draco sonriendo muy encantador.

-Está bien, quiero el café, ahora cuales son tus preguntas sobre Corinne? Y por qué yo debería poder responder?

-Bueno, para empezar yo andaba caminando por el castillo, muy tranquilo y sin seguir a nadie, cuando se me ocurrió subir a la torre de Astronomía, ya sabes, por ocio, cuando te vi a ti con ella y sin querer escuché alguna que otra cosa...

-Traduciendo tu relato, estabas siguiendo a Cori y luego te quedaste a escuchar una charla ajena.

-Como sea, respóndeme tres preguntas.

-Dime.

-Cassiopea viene del futuro?

Ella no sabía que contestar, cuando habló con Cori, esta le pidió que no le contara nada porque no estaba listo para saberlo, pero a ella le pareció muy listo y maduro, y vamos! El tiene derecho a saberlo, es su bendito PADRE! No iba a ocultárselo a su propio padre, va en contra de su moral...

-Si, Cori está aquí por un problema con un giratiempos roto, ¿que más?

-¿Es tu hija? son muy parecidas...

-Pues... si, ella es una de mis hijos.

-Tuviste más?- le preguntó Draco desesperado.

-Si, de hecho fueron tres, que raro que esa sea tu tercer pregunta...

-No lo es.

-Oh, lo siento, dijiste que solo tres- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa con el cupcake en la mano.

-Granger, ven aquí!

-Vamos! la tercer pregunta puedes hacérsela a la misma Cori, te doy permiso para hablar con mi hija- dijo ella riendo-.

-No me digas... pues gracias Granger aunque te recuerdo que tengo mas acceso a tu hija que tú, que en este tiempo ha estado mas conmigo y que es de Slytherin jajaja que pasó con el orgullo Gryffindor?

-Pues no lo se, no lo debe haber sacado de mi, de todas formas parece que mi hija te tiene confianza, te felicito- dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina-.

Entonces Draco salió detrás de ella en busca de Corinne, esa niña tendría que explicarle, al fin y al cabo ya sabía lo fundamental...

Caminando por los pasillos la vio hablando con Ginny. 

* * *

_Unos minutos antes entre Cori y Ginny_

-Hola Cori, cómo estas?

-Ginny! bien y tu? hace rato que no hablamos.

-Tienes razón, quería consultarte algo...

-Claro, tu me dices.

-Verás, tu eres de Slytherin y pasas mas tiempo con esos chicos que yo, y quiero saber que piensas sobre Blaise, digo Zabini!

-jajaja eso te preocupa? No te atormentes, el te ama

-Y tu como sabes eso?

-Solo lo sé, puedes avanzar con él, van a ser muy felices- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

-Graciasssss, Cori eres genial.

-Que bueno que terminaron su charla, Cassiopea, te vienes conmigo, tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora!- dijo Draco tirando del brazo de ella-.

-Es en serio? Por qué no me hablas bien? a donde vamos?

-Puesss, a mi cuarto, ahí nadie nos molestará.

-Tu quieres solo hablar verdad?- dijo ella con sospecha-.

-Por supuesto niña malpensada! ven. 

* * *

Cuando entran a la habitación de Draco ella se queda parada y él se sienta en la cama haciéndole señas para que también lo haga.

-Cassiopea te puedes sentar? no tienes de que preocuparte, primero porque sé que eres hija de Granger- en ese momento el rostro de Cori se descompuso- y segundo porque se nota, y mucho, que te gusta es James, el hijo de Potter.

-Wow en el futuro no pareces tan intuitivo, pero quien te dijo lo de mi madre?

-Emm te lo digo porque no puedes regañarla, al fin y al cabo ella es tu madre.

-Mamá te lo dijo!, le dije que exactamente haga lo contrario, como se nota que después de todo le gusta romper las reglas- dijo ella con rostro severo, entonces Draco sacó a relucir su sonrisa Slytherin-.

-Es justo lo que yo diría, aunque no la culpo, soy muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

-Oh que desagradable eres! no necesito que me cuentes que te toqueteaste con mi madre!

-Está bien, me contestas una pregunta y te dejaré ir en paz dependiendo de tu respuesta.

-Entonces dímela!

-Yo soy tu padre?- preguntó Draco mirándola fijo-.

Cori se puso a toser, cada vez mas fuerte y parecía atragantada, Draco se levantó a palmearle la espalda y a ella se le pasó, aunque quedó con el rostro muy colorado y una terrible cara de sorpresa.

-Esa es tu pregunta?

-Así es, contesta Corinne Cassiopea.

-Solo me dices así cuando estás enojado.

-Y lo estoy!

-Si ya lo sabes, soy tu hija, al fin y al cabo tengo el nombre de la bisabuela.

-Entonces es cierto! eres mi hija y me lo ocultaste! Que te hice para que me escondas algo así? Acaso soy tan mal padre como lo fue el mío? Oh por Merlín! como es tu abuelo contigo?

-Aunque no lo creas nos quiere mucho, lo demuestra a su manera pero lo hace, la abuela lo ayudó mucho en eso, a aceptar a mamá, tardó un poco pero con orgullo ahora puedo decirte que pueden tener charlas civilizadas y tolerantes, hasta agradables el uno con el otro.

-Tu madre y tu abuelo?

-Sí.

-Oh y tu madre... está con nosotros?

-Cómo estas seguro de que yo estoy contigo?

-Jamás te dejaría ir, eres mi niña.

-Lo sé, te amo papi- dijo ella dándole un profundo abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, lo extrañaba, siempre le gustó abrazar y besar mucho a su padre, estaba acostumbrada a eso, y en este tiempo de no hacerlo se sentía extraño. Draco, correspondió al abrazo, algo extrañado al principio ya que el no era de hacer contacto físico con nadie, excepto en los momentos íntimos con chicas, pero en seguida lo correspondió, se sentía a gusto abrazando a su hija.

-Si, todos somos una familia, estamos juntos, nos llevamos bien y somos felices, puedes quedarte tranquilo, tu y mamá se aman mucho, de hecho todos los fines de semana, que es cuando no trabajan, no se puede entrar a casa sin avisar porque es seguro que los encontrarían en posiciones indecorosas, créeme que con los chicos ya lo sabemos.

-jajaja que te puedo decir... tu madre es ardiente y su trasero me vuelve loco.

-Siempre te excusas diciendo eso! ya era extraño no oirlo, o verlos tan distantes.

-Por eso estuviste maquinando contra tu madre y yo! para unirnos!

-Claro, tengo que asegurarme mi futura existencia.

-jajaja muy bien, ahora cuéntame de tus hermanos.

-En serio quieres escuchar de ellos? Estábamos bien!

-Vamoss, si no me cuentas le preguntaré a tu madre.

-Está bien, el mayor es Scorpius, es igual a ti, tiene tus ojos y tu cabello y heredó tu trono en Slytherin, ahora ya terminó y te ayuda con la empresa familiar, aunque también está estudiando abogacía, una carrera muggle. La segunda soy yo, la preciosa Corinne Cassiopea Malfoy, en Slytherin también y como verás tengo los ojos de mamá, mi cabello es mas oscuro que el tuyo pero sigue siendo rubio y tiene la forma del cabello de mamá- dijo con rostro de desagrado.

-Así está perfecto, amo el cabello descontrolado de tu madre, continúa.

-Bueno, y luego está Abraxas, con el cabello de mamá, encrespado y castaño y con tus ojos, ahora está en cuarto y es de Gryffindor.

-No me digas, así que al final la sangre Gryffindor tomo fuerzas en el último Malfoy... espera! hay más? o solo son ustedes tres?

-Puess es todo creo, a menos que mamá esté embarazada pero no lo creo.

-Está bien, que bueno! Seremos felices y habrá tres niños que lo prueben, otra cosa, tu madre eligió tu primer nombre verdad?

-Así es, aunque en el futuro tu también me llamas Corinne.

-Bueno, me acostumbraré Corinne.

-Así está mejor!

-Y que te dijo tu madre cuando se enteró de que terminará conmigo?

-Papá ya tranquilízate, es cierto que el futuro puede cambiar, y por eso no me presenté cuando llegué a este tiempo con mi nombre real, pero creí que tu sabías como persuadirla...

-Eres muy astuta Corinne- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de orgullo- cuando vuelvas al futuro dile a mi otro yo, el que es tu padre, que su yo del pasado dice que hizo un trabajo genial educándote.

-No creo que te lo diga, yo no estoy tan de acuerdo! Gracias a ti todos mis años en Hogwarts estuve controlada y vigilada por esos dos gorilas que tienes por hijos, y ningún chico se me acercaba! por miedo a ellos, tampoco me dejas vestirme como quiero siempre, tengo que recurrir a mamá! que es la única que me entiende...

-Mejor! entonces gracias a Merlín tus hermanos me entienden y también hice un trabajo genial educándolos a ellos, claro junto con tu madre.

-Oh ya calla!

-Muy bien señorita que harás con tu futuro?

-Mmmm pues verás, estuve pensando, hablando con la abuela, con mamá y la tía Pansy y decidí ser diseñadora.

-Diseñadora? de que?

-De ropa por supuesto, mi negocio se extendería del mundo mágico al muggle si me va bien.

-En serio? ¿para eso también se estudia?

-Sí! de todas formas esto aún no lo hablamos en el futuro.

-Y yo de que trabajo?

-Trabajas en el ministerio como mamá, claro que no necesitan trabajar pero tu dices que quien no se esfuerza no merece la cena en la mesa y mamá lo hace por amor a ayudar.

-déjame adivinar, salvando elfos.

-Si, pero tu en la sección de cooperación mágica internacional.

-Y los negocios familiares?

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho, se encarga Scorpius, en eso es tan bueno como tu o el abuelo.

-Genial. Espera... tu NO tienes novio verdad?- dijo con tono amenazante.

-No! por su culpa, pero cuando salga de Hogwarts no me importará, es mas cuando vuelva a mi tiempo le diré a James sobre mis sentimientos, no me importa si me corresponde pero estoy harta de esto.

-Solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte, que no dejarás que te lastimen princesa...

-No papá, saqué la fortaleza de mamá no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

-Hey! que significa eso?

-Nada jaja, debo irme papá.

-Espera! quiero saber más, que pasa con mis amigos? ellos también serán felices? cuanto tengo que esperar hasta que nazcas? como volverás a tu tiempo?

-Mejor hagamos esto, nos reunimos con todos los tíos, mejor los mas cercanos, en la sala de menesteres mañana en la tarde y les respondo todo.

-Qué tíos?

-Avísales a mamá, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Daphnne, que ellos luego les cuenten a los demás si quieren...

-A todos ellos? Con todos ellos te relacionas en el futuro?

-Pues si, aunque mas con sus hijos claro...

-Oh no me digas que...

-Te responderé mañana en la tarde! adiós papá- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose.

Draco quedó muy pensativo, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar... era su hija! esa bella chica, educada e inteligente, cálida y vivaracha, también tenía una esposa encantadora, hermosa, inteligente y con carácter, su vida a futuro se veía genial!  
Se recostó en su cama y formó su patronus, esa elegante criatura salió de su varita y la dispuso para enviar el mensaje a todos los compañeros necesarios, de que Cori quería verlos mañana en la tarde en la sala de menesteres. 

* * *

_En los jardines cerca del lago negro_

Una pelirroja caminaba apurada dirigiendo la vista a todas partes, estaba buscando a ese moreno que la volvía loca, debía darle una respuesta, una que no se había animado a darle el día anterior...

...Flashback...

Cuando Ginny salía de pociones, le pareció ver más allá en el pasillo a Blaise, que al verla le alzó la mano, entonces ella se acercó.

-Como estás pelirroja?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien... yo quería hablar de algo contigo.

-De que se trata?- dijo Ginny algo confundida por como se comportaba el, nunca lo había visto tan evasivo.

-Ven entra, esta aula esta vacía.

El entró primero y cuando ella pasó cerro la puerta, ella se asustó por el exabrupto pero cuando se dio la vuelta Blaise estaba muy cerca de ella y de la nada la besó.

Así es, el la besó sin esperar a que ella diera su consentimiento, la besó asustado, miedoso por el posible rechazo, la tomó desprevenida y sin intención su beso fue algo brusco, Ginny al principio lo correspondió algo cohibida, pero luego Blaise cometió el error mas grabe hasta el momento... era comprensible que estuviera nervioso y si se tenía en cuenta que desde que empezó a juntarse con Ginevra no se acostaba con ninguna chica... la mente le jugó una mala pasada a él, cuando sintió correspondido el beso, pensó que también tenía paso para algo más... y metió su mano por debajo de la falda de Ginny.

Ella que aún era virgen cuando sintió eso, se alejó espantada, se sintió engañada y lo primero que pensó fue que el solo la quería para eso, para satisfacerse. Le pegó una cachetada fuerte y sonora...

-Estúpido! que haces? no soy una cualquiera maldito imbécil!

-Ginevra... yo lo siento no se que me pasó! espera no te vayas! tu me gustas- dijo esto último tomándola del brazo para detenerla- se mi novia...- dijo en un susurro.

-Piérdete!- dijo soltándolo.

-Piénsalo por favor!- dijo a los gritos a la pelirroja que ya había salido a los corredores de nuevo.

...  
Ginny lo pensó toda la noche, habría estado mal? Fue muy exagerada? En realidad si se basaba en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos antes el nunca se propasó con ella, y le había dicho que ella le interesaba de otra manera... cuando por la mañana habló con Cori solo le confirmó lo que ella estaba pensando y decidida salió a buscarlo para decirle que sí!

Cuando el pareció ver a alguien parecido se acercó, vio que era él con la espalda contra un árbol, se acercaba callada para sorprenderlo por detrás pero alguien le ganó de mano... Una castaña con corbata de Slytherin apareció de la nada y lo besó.

-Ya llegué cariño..- dijo la castaña tocándolo y besando su cuello.

-Que bueno Susi te estaba esperando- dijo el con poco interés mientras le metía mano. A todo esto la pelirroja miraba un metro mas atrás escondida.

-Soy Lucy ya te lo he dicho!- dijo algo fastidiada.

-Si tanto te molesta puedes irte.

-No- dijo la castaña- llámame como quieras, no importa.

-Bien, entonces hoy serás Ginevra, aunque te falta el pelo por empezar...

-Mmm ya bésame- dijo ella tocando sus bíceps, Ginny no aguantó mas y salió de su escondite a gritarle.

-SABÍA QUE ERAS UN CERDO ESTÚPIDO INFELIZ SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAS FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA DE CREERTE Y VENÍA A DECIRTE QUE SI! AHORA... ni te me acerques maldito...- dijo en voz baja y ya yéndose con las lágrimas saliendo de su rostro mas que desconsolado.

Blaise levantó la vista y se desmoronó todo lo que podía quedar en pie de él, como podía ser? otra vez la había cagado, FELICIDADES BLAISE, ERES EL MÁS INTELIGENTE, NADIE PODRÍA ARRUINAR SU VIDA MAS RÁPIDO QUE TU. Se deshizo de la chica e indignado con si mismo fue a buscar su reserva de Whisky de Fuego...


	11. La charla en la sala se menesteres I

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, todos los chicos había recibido el patrón de Draco con distintas reacciones, algunos como los dos pares de tórtolos Daphne y harry, Theo y Luna, y sabría para la época, además de los padres de la chica, que querían saber más sobre su futuro y el de sus amigos. Otros, como Ron o Blase se preguntaban para que sería, no he tenido mucho con ella. De todas formas al día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde todos se encuentran en el lugar citado, Corinne ya estaba dentro con Mione.

Al entrar a los chicos se encontraron con una gran mesa circular, para una vez personas, con comida en el centro, como para que meriende todo el comedor.

-Hola chicos, por favor, sería más fácil que hagan así:

Theo al lado de Luna, Ginny con Blaise ...

-¡No! Lo siento Cori, pero no me sentaré con él.

-Está bien, no quiero incomodarlos, pero creo que ganaríamos mucho tiempo ...

-¿Por qué querías hablarnos? -Preguntó Ron sonriendole con simpatía a Cori.

-Tomen asiento, les contaré algo.

Luego de que todos se iniciaron ...

-Mi nombre real es Corinne Cassiopea Malfoy, hija de estos dos padres maravillosos. Se oyeron algunos resuellos femeninos, y se vieron unos cuantos rostros masculinos sorprendidos.

-Si, lo que parece, parece extraño que yo esté casado con Granger, pero créanme que ella es la persona a quien quiero amar, ser fiel y hacer felíz. Pero no te ves sorprendido ...

-Ya lo sabías, y de todas las maneras, lo que tu encontraste con Hermione, yo lo encontré en Luna. A por cierto, el felicito por su hija, bella e inteligente, se nota que haremos un buen trabajo ...- dijo besando a Luna dulcemente en los labios.

-Oye! ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

-Así es.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me lo escondiste sabiendo que yo moría de la intriga! Que buen amigo eres.

-No seas tan dramático, cuando lo descubras, no estabas listo para saber ni de todas las maneras en que no hay que escribir.

-Gracias tío por guardar mi secreto, y también a ti tia-dijo sonriendole a Luna- se que lo supiste desde el inicio.

-Luni? Tu también lo sabías? Dijo Herms sorprendida.

-Así es, si la miras con atención es una mezcla exacta de ambos.

-Herms ... nosotros también lo sabíamos- Dijo Harry algo escondido detrás de Daph- me enteré por el mapa del merodeador y Cori no le quedó otra vez que confirmármelo.

-Claro ... como no lo pensé antes? Me habría ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

-Bueno, por favor tíos no se dispersen, aquí estamos por otra cosa. Todos lo que están aquí son muy queridos para mi, tanto ustedes como sus hijos.

-Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos hijos? - pregunté Pansy- estas segura? hijos? TODOS nosotros?

-Si tía, también tu.

-¿Pero perderé mi figura?

-Para nada, incluso eres más sexy en el futuro, he dado algunos consejos de moda junto a mi mamá y abuela.

-¡Genial! Entonces, si que estamos cuéntame, como se llamarán, cuantos son, who es su padre?

-Muy bien, pero los explicaré poco a poco.

-Disculpa, pero yo no me puedo quedar, aparte de yo soy tan chusma, si la pelirroja va a hacer su familia con alguien más me voy de aquí, creo que ya me humillé lo suficiente- dijo Blaise parándose.

-TU TE HUMILLASTE SUFICIENTE? Y QUE HAY DE MI! Fui a buscarte y estabas con otra ZORRA! No voy a meterme con alguien que no me respete!

-¡Quién te dije que no te respetaría! ¿Puede tener una razón para no tener la altura de una heroína de guerra hermosa e inteligente? PERFECTO! QUÉDATE CON ALGUIEN QUE SI TE MEREZCA! - dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-VETE A LA MIERDA BLAISE! - dijo y le dio una cachetada que le volteó el rostro- yo nunca te dije eso- dijo en un murmullo mientras se iba por la puerta.

Todos se quedaron en la memoria y luego en la retirada de Blaise, Ginny se volteó con lágrimas en los ojos y se envió en silencio al lado de Hermione.

-Continúa Cori ...

-Pues te diré Tía Ginny, que Blaise es tu futuro esposo.

-¿What?

-Así es, créeme que serán felices.

-Gin, hermosa, tranquila de un problema- dijo Herms abrazándola.

-Mione, no puedo creer por qué amo una idiota- dijo bajito llorando en su hombro-.

-Ya, respira, todo irá bien.

-Bueno, y que hay de mí? - dijo Daphne tratando de alivianar el ambiente- también tendré hijos?

-Tienes razón, mejor comenzaré con ustedes, tío Harry, tu ya sabes algo ...

-Cuéntame más de mi hijo, ahora si me dirás quién es su madre?

-Si tío, James Sirius Potter es tu hijo mayor, y el tuyo tía.

-Mío?-dijo Pansy con sorpresa.

-Claro que no!- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-No tu, tía Daphne.

-Yo? Soy la madre de James?

-Ajá, James Sirius Potter, es también tu hijo- Daphne se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza- les digo de todas formas que es insoportable, se la pasaba haciendo bromas, aunque era prefecto, eso es pasarse.

-Oh! Y Cuéntame como luce.

-Y quiénes son sus padrinos.

-Esperen, esperen, primero les diré que tiene el pelo corto, oscuro como el de Harry, los ojos de Daph, y es un poco mas alto que su padre. Es un desordenado, irrespetuoso e irreverente, aunque sus notas son buenas... es valiente y diestro con la doma de criaturas, ha pasado mucho tiempo con Hagrid en vacaciones, sus padrinos son Ron y Hermione.

-Cori, hija, James te gusta verdad?

-CLARO QUE NO! Que cosas dices mamá.

-Si! Que cosas dices Hermione, nuestra hija es una Malfoy, no puede meterse con un Potter y aparte podra tener novio recién a los 35.

-Un momento Draco, por si lo olvidas, ese Potter es también un Greengrass y es ahijado de tu esposa.

-Lo siento Daph, tienes razón pero de todas maneras esta jovencita no tendrá novio aún.

-Papá eso no es justo! Ma dile algo...

-Lo siento mi amor, pero tu padre de ésta época es muy testarudo, tendrás más suerte con el del futuro, que seguro es mas maduro.- Cori bufó

-Volvamos al tema mejor...

-Claro... bueno pues según tengo entendido no tiene novia, hace un año que salió de Hogwarts y ahora solo lo veo para navidad en la madriguera y en vacaciones.

-Wow... quién diría? Malfoy en la madriguera.

\- Mejor te callas comadreja.

-Si quieren puedo mostrarles una imagen mental de como es...

-Muestranos!-dijo Daphne, entonces Cori apareció un pensadero y arrojó allí su recuerdo... 

* * *

Ella estaba en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, amacándose en un columpio muggle que tenían muy bonito, cuando vio a James acercarse...

-Hola Cass

-Hola James

-Que haces aquí sola?

-Es mi lugar favorito- dijo acogiéndose de hombros-.

-Estás triste?

-No.

-Si lo estás, te conozco desde que naciste, que paso? Y no me digas que nada.

-Es Marcus, creí que teníamos algo especial juntos, y ayer lo vi por el callejón Diagon con otra chica, como novios.

-Oh... ven-le dijo abrazándola- no estés mal por ningún idiota, no lo merecen, aparte preciosa, yo tengo prioridad para pretenderte, no puedes salir con otro.

-No me digas- dijo Cori mirándolo con recelo-y por qué tu querrías ser mi novio? Me molestas todo el tiempo!

-Si, pero esa es la forma de los chicos de hacerse notar a una chica, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y sexy, pero ahora que salí de Hogwarts a ti te falta un año y cuando salgas no lo dudaré un segundo, si lo hiciera ahora tu padre me vería como un pervertido.

-Y tu como sabes que aceptaré?

-Lo harás, porque me amas desde ahora- dijo, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se alejó caminando

Cuando Cori reaccionó le gritó:

-OLVIDALO POTTER!

...fin...

* * *

-Wow, mi hijo es hermoso!

-sólo viste eso Daphne! Tu horrible hijo acaba de besar a mi pequeña, EN LA BOCA! Es un desvergonzado y eso es gracias a Potter, cuando estemos en ese futuro hablaré contigo-dijo señalando a Harry- y espero que lo castigues lo suficiente!

-Me...me confundí de recuerdo- dijo Cori muerta de vergüenza- no iba a mostrar ese.

-Tranquila, es hermoso, es lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza cuando pensaste en el, pueden salir pero dicelo a tu padre con tacto para que lo acepte-le dijo Hermione en voz baja solo para que lo escuche ella.

Cori le sonrió esperanzada a su madre...

-Ubícate Draco, esos niños aun ni nacieron- le dijo Pansy- y a mi me pareció muy romántico Daph, ese chico te salió espectacular en todos los sentidos- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé!-chilló Daph emocionada.

-Bien tía, tu también tuviste un varón...

-Cuéntame!

-Olvidé mencionar que James tiene la edad de Scorpius, son mayores que yo. David tiene mi edad.

-Mi hijo se llama David?

-David Frederick Wesley, es hijo tuyo tio Ron, y tuyo tía Pansy, es pelirrojo pero no tanto como ustedes- dijo señalando a Ginny y su hermano- y no tiene los ojos celestes, son verde oscuro como los de Pansy, es Slytherin y prefecto, juega como cazador y quiere estudiar para auror cuando salga de Hogwarts, cree que la tendrá fácil, como su padre es jefe de aurores...

-Soy jefe de aurores? Genial!

-Espera! A mi no me dijiste que hare yo, por que a Ron si?

-Lo siento tío Harry, lo olvidé, tu serás medimago.

-Oh... es increíble, podré ayudar a las personas pero sin el papel de héroe... que emocionante.

-Ven aquí alma noble!- le dijo Daphne cuando tiró de su camisa y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Y tiene novia? Hermanos? No mencionaste quienes son sus padrinos.

-Cierto tía, su novia es hija de gente de esta sala también, pero si hablo de ella ahora perderemos el hilo de la conversación, tiene una hermana mas pequeña y sus padrinos son Harry y Astoria.

-Obvio, si Tori es mi mejor amiga.

-Qué forma tiene su patronus?- pregunto Herms.

-Mmmm déjame pensar... si no me equivoco es un camaleón.

-Y tienes algún recuerdo con el para mostrármelo?

-Por supuesto, somos muy unidos, vengan acérquense al pensadero.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado primaveral en Hogwarts y David estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados cuando Cori se le acerca...

-Que haces?

-Escapo de Sonia, y tu ?

-Te buscaba, quieres ir a Hogsmeade hoy a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo?

-Mmm no debe ser solo eso... Cori? En que quieres que te ayude?

-Voy a contarte solo porque necesito tu ayuda y porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-A ver

-James cumple años el miércoles próximo y quiero comprarle un regalo que tenga que ver con el quiditch para enviarle pero no se comprar esas cosas.

-Y ahí entro yo.

-Exacto, eres taaaan inteligente

-Ya cállate, te ayudaré pero tu me acompañas a la tienda del tío George, me quedé sin arsenal para bromas y la semana entrante comienzan los exámenes.

-Claro! Para que sepas iba a ir de todas maneras, siempre voy por mas que a veces esté en otras sucursales.

-La de Hogsmeade es la que mas le gusta.

-Si, fue la primera y le recuerda a momentos felices con Fred.

-Ajá

-Muy bien, vamos.

...fin...

* * *

-Difícil de creer pero parece que hicimos un buen trabajo Weasley, David es un encanto. Daph lo siento, pero mi hijo es mas guapo!

-Ya quisieras Pansy, James es el mas lindo.

-Pansy quieres que nos juntemos en la torre de Astronomía hoy para charlar de esto?- le preguntó Ron en voz baja-.

-Claro, si vamos a tener un hijo hay que conocernos, luego de la cena te veo allí.-contestó ella susurrando como el.

\- Ron te felicito, parece que tu hijo es genial!- le dijo Harry.

-Loo sé! Tu lo viste Harry? David será mi orgullo.

-Por más que sea Slytherin? Preguntó Hermione.

-No tengo nada que decir, su mamá es Slytherin-dijo sonriendo a Pansy.

-Muy bien, quién sigue?-preguntó Draco-. 


	12. La charla en la sala de menesteres II

Luego de presentar un libro de James y David, se produjo una época de hablar de Lucas, ya que Ginny y Blaise estaban peleados. A ella no le gustaban los ambientes tristes o tensos, tenía una percepción extrasensorial como la Luna.

-Ahora les contaré sobre Luke, tu hijo tía Gin-le dijo señalandola y sonriendo con ternura, mientras que su madre le daba un pañuelo.

-su nombre completo?

-Luke Zeus Zabini, por supuesto hijo de Blaise.

Ginny sollozó despacio ...

-Y pienso que tanto teatro para terminar ganando, Blaise no cambia -dijo Draco con tono insencible-.

-DRACO! No puedes ser tan bruto! - dijo Hermione pegando en la nuca, en tanto Pansy y Ron rieron.

-Auch!

-Te lo merecías papá, bueno continuo. Lucas es mi amigo pero más con Scorp y James, tiene un año más que yo es más que ellos, también está siempre con Mathew, es obvio tiene la misma edad y se sabe desde que nacieron, son amigos inseparables. Fue un Ravenclaw, jugaba como bateador en la escuela y en el mismo lugar trabaja como jugador profesional para los Chudley Cannons, mientras que hablaba los ojos de Ginny es un gran maestro y un semblante. que todavía no había sentido en ese ser en su vientre y lo mejor de solo pensar en el.

-Wow, mi sobrino jugará para mi equipo favorito, te felicito Gin!

-Gracias Ron-dijo en voz baja, mientras pensábamos en que Blaise le encantaría oire eso, probablemente orgulloso de su hijo, que bien sonaba ... su hijo ...

-¿Y quiénes son sus padrinos?

-Theo y Pansy.

-Gracias Ginny-dijo Theo.

-Si, gracias- dijo Pansy menos convencida.

-Cori ¿sabes por qué se llama Zeus? - preguntó Hermione.

-Sé lo que le pregunté una vez, y creo que me dijo que le había prestado un libro de texto y que uno de los personajes se llamaba así, le gustó y se puso en marcha.

-Es cierto, me encanta ese nombre, suena fuerte y sexy jajaj

-¡Ginny! Y Cori, no es "mitus" es MITOS.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Debes prestarme ese libro.

-Claro que lo haré, voy a regalártelo.

-Genial, y su patronus?

-Creo que era un venado.

-¡Que bonito! -Dijo Daphne.

-Y ahora el recuerdo? - pregunto Ginny, Cori miró a Luna y esta vez hizo una seña de afirmación con la cabeza.

-Tía, debes ver el recuerdo con el tío Blaise.

Seguidamente, en la parte superior de la cabeza y estiró ese hilo blanco brillante que era su recuerdo, Draco apareció una botella y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dentro, luego se extendió a Ginny.

Mientras tanto Hermione duplicó el pensadero y lo encogió para darselo. Cuando te fuiste por la puerta con la mirada baja, todos nos quedamos en silencio y pensativos en la sala.

-Tranquilos, ellos lo arreglarán, se neceeitan mutuamente y son el uno para el otro, los torposoplos de sus cabezas se atraen- ron. Luna distendiendo a todos un poco.

... Mientras tanto en la biblioteca ...

¿Ginny decidió seguir sus instintos?

-¡Si! Debe estar en la biblioteca.

Efectivamente Blaise estaba allí, osea vamos! Nadie nunca buscaría un libro en la biblioteca, el nunca iba a estar ahí. Estaba lleno de nada, empacado como un niño chiquito con cara de enojo y sin hacer nada cuando vi una terrible pelirroja por la puerta. Rápidamente tomó un libro para sus manos.

-Aaaaaaaau-gritó ella a propósito tirar al suelo para tocar una torcedura. Definitivamente le salió bien lo planeado porque se verificaron instantáneamente y de un salto, los segundos fueron a su lado.

-Que te paso?

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-Te llevaré a enfermería-le dijo levantandola en brazos.

-¡NO! Por favor solo llevame a mi cuarto, por lo que mas quieras con Poppy no, ya no quiero mas pomadas!

-Está bien, como tu quieras.

La entrega en brazos hasta el pié de la torre de Gryffindor y la bajó.

-Blaise- dijo Ginny con la cabeza gacha- podemos arreglar esto?

-Que quieres arreglar, no hay nada.

-Tengo algo para que veamos juntos y si después no quieres intentarlo conmigo no me opondré.

-Está bien, que es y donde lo veremos?

-Ven conmigo a mi cuarto, tengo todo lo necesario ...

Así subieron al cuarto, lo prepararon todo y se sumaron en el recuerdo ajeno.

... Recuerdo ...

Cori estaba en un escenario distinto a Hogwarts esta vez era una mansión algo más pequeña que la mansión Malfoy pero con los mismos lujos, era la mansión Zabini. Dentro de la casa estaba Luke sentado en un sillón individual azul oscuro de terciopelo leyendo, más allá, en el jardín, se ve una cabellera, fue Ginny ya adulta, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa rosa suelta, leyendo el diario y tomando algo.

-Cori! ¿Cómo estás? - le dijo Luke cuando se refiere a abrazarla.

-Bien y tú? Espera voy a saludar a la tía.

-Cori preciosa! ¿Viniste a visitar a tu vieja tía?

-Por supuesto que no! Las mejores cosas que me gustan, me encantan llegar a tu edad en el mismo estado.

-Siempre tan educada, bueno, haré unos aperitivos, ve tranquila.

En ese momento una lechuza se apoya en la mesita del jardín y la carta, momento aprovechado por Cori para volver con Luke ...

-He vuelto

-Bien, ponte comoda para una lectura larga.

En eso se escucha un grito enojado!

LUKE ZABINI TE MATARÉ como arruinaste los timos con gas apestoso?

-Es mi dia malo seguro- dijo Lucas alejandose de los gritos de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se ha destacado como se ha cambiado de lugar en la escuela y no se ha dejado de recibir, se ha dado a conocer más sobre el tema.

-Que pasa amor?

-¡Tu hijo se porta mal! Arruinó los timos hace poco -dijo casi besandolo ...

En esos momentos, me gustó mucho, pero también me gustó, pero también me gustó.

Subió las escaleras y puso en su lugar a su amigo mientras los padres de nosotros se toqueteaban en el jardín

..., ..., ...

-Ahora dime Blaise, que decidiste?

* * *

-Me harás segir esperando querida sobrina?-preguntó Theo con una sonrisa en los labios y sentado al lado de Luna que le despeinaba al cabello-.

-No, te voy a contar sobre Damien Robbie Nott, el es su primer hijo- dijo mirando también a Luna- es el más grande de la generación, es dos años mas grande que Scorp y James, hace un tiempo que terminó Hogwarts pero fue también un Ravenclaw, desde que terminó se encarga de los negocios familiares...a si! Está comprometido también.

-Oh que rápido pasa el tiempo, aún no nació y ya se está casando- dijo Luna con aire soñador-.

-Luni, recuerdame comentarte algo luego- dijo Theo en susurros.

-Claro, ahora como se llama la prometida de mi Dam?- preguntó Luna más concentrada en Cori.

-Bien, ella es Sky Prunner una chica muggle, la conoció en un curso de administración de empresas que hizo en el Londres muggle hace tres años cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de los negocios de los Nott y creció hasta el mundo no mágico, asi que tenía que capacitarse. Ella es bonita, con el cabello lacio y color canella, también se nota que lo ama mucho así que desprecupense.

-Gracias Theo- le dijo Luna mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

-A mi? Por qué?

-Porque me diste al hombrecito mas maravilloso como hijo, se que será como tú, de alma noble y sin prejuicios hacia nadie... te amo.

Theo ni siquiera contestó con un gracias, a sus ojos era redundante, se dirigió sin preámbulos a darle el beso mas apasionado que dio jamás, esa chica era la única capaz de ver algo bueno en el, como perdió tanto tiempo en la incertidumbre por miedo a que lo rechace?

-Bueno...-dijo Harry un poco incómodo al igual que los demás.

-Lo siento- dijo Theo carraspeando.- no nos contaste quiénes seran sus padrinos.

-Tienes razón, si no me equivoco son Draco y Ginny.

-Gracias campeón-dijo Draco palmeandole el hombro a Theo.

-Gracias Luni.

-De nada Ginny- dijo la aludida sonriendo.

-También fue premio anual y es de los que prefieren el ajedrez mágico, sus juegos con Teddy y el tío Ron son épicos.

-Vaya... genial, parece que en el futuro no pierdo mi toque Harry.

-Oh calla, todavía no se como lo logras.

-El es el que nos vigila para no meternos en lios siempre que nos juntamos todos, y siempre siempre, contamos con el. Olvidaba contarles que su patronus es una liebre, como la tuya tía.

-Oh! Que bien y también tienes un recuerdo con Damien?

-Sí, éste te gustará, es reciente, acérquense.

...Recuerdo... Era una noche estrellada muy bonita en la mansión Nott, que había sido modificada por Luna para esa fiesta. Desde adentro de la casa se podía ver en el techo un hermoso cielo azul, y en el aire había luciérnagas, se observaba que era una fiesta producida con antelación y esmero por más que no se festejara ningún cumpleaños, se veían aperitivos y bebidas, familiares y amigos por todo el salón mientras la mágica música ambiental sonaba. En un determinado momento el heredero mayor de los Nott tomó la palabra y amplió su voz bajo un hechizo.

-Buenas tardes queridos invitados, les agradezco a todos que hallan venido, porque tengo un anuncio que hacer y espero que compartan mi alegría.

-Ya cuéntalo niño formal!- grito Scorpius antes de recibir un codazo de su madre.

-Bien, Sky y yo estamos comprometidos- dijo tomando a la chica y dándole un beso tierno en los labios.

-Esta hermosa chica va a ser mi esposa.

Seguidamente se pudo oir resuellos femeninos y vítores masculinos sumados a estridentes aplausos. Al fondo se veía a un theo de unos cuarenta y tantos años, repleto de canas y una Luna más grande pero aún con la misma mirada de su juventud, ambos se sonreían y finalmente se besaron al igual que los festejados prometidos.

...,...fin...

-Esa fue la fiesta de compromiso...- dijo Hermione.

-Luna tu hijo es hermoso! Y tu nuera también, se la veía muy delicada vestida de salmón- dijo Daphne, como para ella era claro que hacis felíz a Theo no dudó en aceptarla.

-Gracias Daphne, es cierto, todo y todos estaban muy bonitos, es un hermoso recuerdo Cori.

-Lo es...

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora toca hablar del mas pesado, mi hermano pequeño... Abraxas Stebban Malfoy.

-Osea que son Scorpius, tú y Abraxas?-pregunta Pansy.

-Así es tía, aunque yo soy tu preferida claro. En casa somos tres Slytherin y dos Gryffindor, papá, Scorpius y yo y mamá y Abraxas.

-Al fin me salió uno Gryffindor!-dijo Herms emocionada.

-Si, Abraxas también es el que menos estudia y se la pasa jugando quiditch, aunque es bueno en pociones como papá. Esta en cuarto año, por lo que es pequeño para ser prefecto o premio anual aunque creo que jamás lo sería, no le va eso de estudiar y portarse bien.

-Después de todo es un Malfoy, a nosotros no se nos da eso de "portarnos bien"- dijo Draco con suficiencia mientras Hermione entornaba los ojos.

-Y quienes son sus padrinos?

-Harry y Pansy, lo olvidaba, también le gusta tocar la guitarra.

-Aww es un músico?- preguntó Herms.

-Así es mamá, y siempre te compra con eso, sabe que es tu debilidad...

-Lo es!

-Bueno y en que posición juega?, es buscador?

-Si, es muy divertido verlo competir, no soporta perder y cambia su comportamiento completamente.

-Genial!

-Ahora quiero verlo-dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Éste será un recuerdo familiar...

...recuerdo...

Se encontraba la familia Malfoy desayunando en la sala del desayuno, el señor Draco Malfoy con el cabello algo crecido sentado a la cabecera, su esposa la señora Hermione Malfoy se encontraba sentada a su diestra con un rostro que denunciaba la falta de descanso, y dispersos por el resto de la mesa sus tres hijos, Scorpius, Corinne y Abraxas.

-Recuerdenme por qué nos levantamos tan temprano-pidio Scorpius molesto.

-Ya lo sabes Scorp, tu hermana quiere comprar ya los útiles para clases, sabes que es su primer año y es igual de organizada que tu madre- dijo Draco con tono medio cansado. No estaba teniendo el despertar que imaginó hace dos horas cuando cerró los ojos, después de hacer el amor con su esposa toda la noche por supuesto, y en todas las posiciones que decía ese libro muggle el kimmi shutra o algo así, al parecer si servian para algo esos libros que tanto leia Herms. Pero ambos olvidaron algo fundamental, ese día había sido reservado por Cori para ir al callejón Diagon, y Merlín sabía que era una niña insistente. A las 7:30 en punto estaba tocando a la puerta de sus padres y por poco no los encuentra durmiendo desnudos.

-Papii, mamiii a levantarseee hay que ir al callejón Diagon hoy, lo olvidaron?

-No cielo, ya vamos- contestó su madre.

-Despierta a tus hermanos!- le gritó Draco.

Así que habiendo dormido poco, se levantaron y vistieron para bajar a desayunar, ya que si no se apuraban iba a regresar...

-No quiero, además faltan dos semanas para empezar la escuela, yo siempre compre todo tres días antes!-Dijo Scorp encaprichado.

-Eso señorito es porque tu y tu padre no me hacían caso, pero siempre digo que las cosas hechas con antelación salen mejor, y a tu hermana si se le ocurrió escucharme, así que no mas quejas o no iremos a casa de James hoy- finalizó Hermione.

-Mamaaaaa, si quiero ir.

-Entonces te comportarás, sabes que un Malfoy no hace berrinches fuera de la casa.

-Si papá.

-Que biennnn, ma todavía no se que mascota preferiré llevar.

-Puedes llevar un hurón mi amor- dijo Herms aguantando la risa.

-O mejor llevas una gatita, claro que no sea como Crokshans, ese gato que tenía tu madre me odiaba cuando empezamos a salir, costó mucho lograr que me vea y no salte a arañar mi pantalón.

-Eres afortunado, a Ron no lo aceptó jamás jajaja

...en ese momento se escuchó un estridente grito que vino de Scorpius, sus padres y hermana voltearon a verlo alarmados y vieron a Abraxas con las manos extendidas a su hermano mientras que éste gritaba como loco... porque tenía el pelo verde...

-Aaaaaahh no puede ser niño malo! Niño malo! Que haré con el cabello verde! Mamaaa

A todo esto sus padres no podian mas de la risa, el pequeño Abraxas había tenido un brote de magia involuntaria que dejó a su hermano con el pelo verde...

...fin...

En la sala de menesteres los chicos no paraban de reir por el recuerdo. Luego Hermione se sintió observada y cuando volteo el rostro Draco la miraba embelesado y ella le sonrió con ternura y asomándose detras de Cori le dijo -Nuestra familia es hermosa, perfecta.

-Lo es, la construimos juntos, nos debemos una charla- ella asintió con la cabeza- te espero hoy en la noche al pie de tu torre...

* * *

-Tía, ustedes tienen mas hijos aparte de Damien, el que le sigue en edad es Matthew Lorcan Nott, que tiene la misma que Luke, el hijo de tio Blase y Ginny y como les dije antes son inseparables. Matthew fue un Huflepuff, prefecto de su casa y jugaba en el mismo puesto que Luke, entonces cuando jugaban Ravenclaw contra Huflepuff todo el castillo temblaba... eran muy buenos.

-Genial!-dijo Theo- y quienes son sus padrinos?

-mmm Ron y Daphne, creo

-Y a que se dedica ahora que salió de Hogwarts?-preguntó Luna.

-Está creando su camino como investigador, de criaturas mágicas claro, pasa mucho tiempo con su abuelo, el señor Xenofilus.

-Eso será muy bueno para papá, no le gusta mucho la soledad. Me pone contenta por mi pequeño Matthew.

-Bien, alguna pregunta más? O vamos al recuerdo?

-Yo!-dijo Herms sobresaltada-cuál es su patronus?

-No estoy muy segura mamá pero creo que es un pájaro carpintero.

...Recuerdo...

Éste recuerdo tenía lugar en un sitio muy conocido por todos... Hogwarts, Cori se encontraba en un pequeño aprieto, su amiga Jossie quería que le presente a Matthew, porque le gustaba, pero Cori sabía que Jossie no era del tipo de Matthew y no quería lastimar a una ni presionar a otro.

-Cori, por favor, eres mi amiga, y de todas maneras cuando me lo presentes dependerá de mí.

-Ok, está bien, ven vamos que debe estar entrenando.

...en el campo de quiditch...

-Hey! Mat, como estás?

-Hola Cori, entrenando como loco, el sábado jugamos contra Ravenclaw y Luke no me ganará. Que hacen por aquí?

-pasábamos y te vi, y vine a saludarte, por cierto ella es Jossie, una buena amiga mía.

-Que tal Jossie? Soy Matthew.

-Hola Matthew, que bien juegas.

-Gracias, escucha Cori, que bueno que viniste porque sino iba a llamarte, no se que regalarle a mi novia como regalo de aniversario, nos disculpas Jossie?

-Claro, nos vemos luego Cori.

-Adios- dijo esta última un poco desconcertada.

-Cori... sabes que no me gustan esas situaciones.

-Lo siento pero es mi amiga y me lo pidió, y tu sabes que no tienes novia.

-No, pero conoces a quién me gusta desde hace tiempo.

-Lo dices por Lucile cierto?

-Si, la amo, un día de éstos será mi novia.

-No si nunca se lo pides.

-Pero y si me rechaza y me ve como un idiota?

-Ya te ve como un idiota, pero igual te adora.

-Esa chica es genial.

...Fin...

-Quién es Lucile?-preguntó Ron

-Ya lo sabrán...

* * *

-Bueno creo que es momento de presentarles a Lucile.

-La chica del recuerdo de Matthew?

-Así es, su nombre completo es Lucile Mia Weasley, hija, claro está, de Ron y Pansy.

-Tendré una niña?-preguntó Pansy emocionada- que bueno! Ya me esperaba la vida entera rodeada de barones.

-Un momento, estamos hablando de que mi hija es acosada por el chico Nott?

-Acosada no, en realidad Matthew ya se le declaró y son novios, el recuerdo anterior es de hace unos cuantos meses.

-Es en serio? Pues que ni lo piense, Luci no tendrá novio hasta terminar la escuela y tal vez incluso después de eso.

-Ronald Weasley no vas a recluir a mi hija en una torre hasta que envejezca, seguro es muy hermosa y aparte, no confías en haberla educado bien como para tener fe de su buen juicio?

-Pues...

-Se racional Ron...

-Está bien Pansy, lo hablaremos en el futuro- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y ella se rió, una carcajada corta y sincera que encantó mas a Ron.

-Bien, dejando a un lado esto último, Luci es Ravenclaw, tiene dos años menos que yo, va a quinto año y no juega quiditch, seguro dentro de dos años será premio anual, tiene el cabello mas parecido al tuyo tía Pansy y definitivamente tiene tus ojos tío Ron, por cierto tiene un guardarropas gigante porque heredó el gusto de su madre por el Glamour...

-Por supuesto! El buen gusto es hereditario- apoyó Daphne- yo también espero haber tenido una niña para pasarle mis consejos de belleza.

-Bueno, me mostrarás un recuerdo para conocer a mi tesoro? -Preguntó Ron embobado.

-Claro tío, aunque no se cual mostrar, somos muy amigas y tenemos muchos... mmmm ya sé!

-Recuerdo-

El recuerdo comienza en un Centro comercial muggle muy elegante, en él cuatro damas muy elegantes también que habían arreglado pasar la tarde de chicas, de compras. Por un lado se encontraban la señora Pansy Weasley con su hija Lucile Mia Weasley y por el otro la señora Hermione Malfoy con su hija Corinne Cassiopea Malfoy.

Las hijas iban hablando entre ellas un poco mas adelante que sus madres que también charlaban juntas pero algo mas atrás.

-Pans ya verás, este centro comercial es muy agradable. Y tiene los mejores modelos de la ultima colección de Gucci.

-En serio? Ya quiero entrar a todas las tiendas, debo reconocer que esta vez elegiste un buen lugar, es increíble ver cuando la alumna supera a su maestra, que bueno que te saqué de la biblioteca de tu mansión.

-Hey! No está mal tomarle el gusto a algunas cosas, ahora cuéntame, como va todo?...

...más adelante

-Es imposible que lo sigas negando, no te hagas la tonta, se que te gusta James!

-Shhhhhhhh, calla que viene mi madre de tras! No tienes sentido de orientación? Está bien, tienes razón, me gusta pero no puedes andar gritándole a todo el que se te cruce. Aparte tengo algo muy importante que contarte, por sobre todo soy una gran amiga.

-Se trata de Matthew?

-Si

-Cuéntame

-Quiereeee, pedirte una cita, le gustaaas

-En serio?

-Muy en serio, te prefiere más que a cualquier otra chica, no hagas lio y aceptalo sin rodeos

-Está bien...

-Bueno niñas, por cual empezamos?

-Top Secret

-Sweet Strawberry.

-Okay, en marcha, después de esto al Spa y peluquería, no olviden que esta noche es el cumpleaños de Matthew, y todas queremos vernos bien verdad Luci?

-Por supuesto mamá, muy bonitas.

-También irá James según me contó Daph, así que a vestirnos con esmero- dijo Herms guiñándole un ojo a Cori

...,...fin..,...

-Wow parece que seremos buenas amigas-dijo Pansy- y Lucile es hermosa! Yo lo sabía. Algo también para que le comentes a mi hija del futuro es que las mamás nos enteramos de TODO...


End file.
